


Bumblebee Week 2018

by Sun_Kasai



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bumbleby Week, Bumbleby Week 2018, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kasai/pseuds/Sun_Kasai
Summary: Sooooooo... remember the Bumblebee Week that happened some time ago? Well i wrote some stories for it and given that i know am here to i figured i might aswell put all of them into a collection.I do apologize though if they seem... a bit rushed. I made some of these in a day so their not perfect. But well everyone makes mistakes and when i already post stuff i shall take the risk of humiliating myself! Hell its what every author does whenever they post something.Not much else to say here. I hope you enjoy!Themes:1: Spring Time2: Sun and Moon3: Domestic4: Beauty and Beast5: AU6: Realization7: First Kiss8: Bonus (Continuation from Domestic)





	1. Spring Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This chapter is an AU of an AU i created called: An unfortunate Fate, which changed the ending of Volume 5. I highly recommend it you read that one first to fully understand whats going on.
> 
> Basically its the same but with the difference of only Blake going after Yang.
> 
> Enjoy!

Blake did not expect that this would be how the day went. She was prepared for almost anything. She was prepared to take on the White Fang, to fight Adam.

But what she wasn't prepared for was what happened next. She had never thought that her friends would be there as well. She was not expecting that in the mid of the Attack, her old team was right at the source of the problem. She didn't expect to see… her.

Yang looked just as shocked as she was. Before running away and jumping down into the Vault. Panic was in Blake during the whole time. Her instincts had forced her to push the guilt aside in favour of the fight around her.

Blake honestly didn't expect that the day could get any crazier, but then the universe decided to prove her wrong once again. Out of basically nowhere a Woman appeared. A woman Blake didn't even though could exist. This… THING was a Mistake by creation, a Horror manifested.

"Wha-What was that?" was all she could force out. This event was far beyond her comprehension. It looked like they could win, like they had won. Emerald, Mercury and Hazel where at the last of their strength, the White Fang was being captured and Adam had run away to save his own skin.

But then… just as it seemed that the heroes finally had the upper hand, out of the Vaults depths didn't emerge Cinder, like Emerald had told them. Instead Darkness crept over the Hall and this… DEMON had screamed and taken their Minions with them.

"That… was Salem." panted the young boy holding Ozpins cane. In some back of Blake's mind she took notice of this but was still too confused to handle this information in any way. "I honestly didn't expect she would come here and take the relic for herself." Blake could clearly see though that he was worried, given the circumstances, she couldn't blame him.

"Who?" asked Blake again. She REALLY wanted some answers. "That is… a long story." Weiss had answered, panting and holding her side.

"Hold on…" Ruby now took the word, realizing just who had entered the Vault before, "Where is-"

Interrupting Ruby was the elevator, rising back up to the surface. The sight before her calmed her nerves immensely, "YANG!"

This was what made Blake snap out of her confusion. Yang was out of the Vault? A part of her didn't dare to look at her former partner, scared of what could happen. She deserved every bit of hate Yang had for her. When she than finally turned around however, she couldn't believe it.

Yang was holding a corpse. A freshly died body was in her one arm as she looked down at it. This woman, she was very similar to Yang. And then Blake remembered a picture Yang had shown her back at Beacon. Her eyes widened with realization as she started to understand that Yang just lost her Mother.

Blake wanted to comfort her, really she wanted to. But she just couldn't move her body. What right did she have to comfort Yang now? She had left her when she could have needed it most and now?

But her Blonde Dragon looked so lost. So… broken. In her mind she thanked Qrow for moving and rushing up the stairs. He had taken Raven from Yang's arm and she overheard what happened down in the pits.

This Salem woman… she had killed her.

Yang was alone and had to watch how that… walking NIGHTMARE had killed her Mother.

No one around her dared to say a word. She could see that they wanted to. Ruby was desperately trying to say something, her lips trembling. The Cat had decided that this wasn't the time to think about her past mistakes with her partner. Yang needed someone to talk to her, to comfort her.

Blake had tried to talk but Yang just shut her down, as she had picked up a black and yellow coloured arm.

"No… Not now Blake."

This sentence kept ringing in her head. Yang didn't even look at her so absorbed was she in her own grief.

Than Yang just… ran.

"Yang!" she had called out wanting to go after her partner. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. The young boy with Ozpins cane. "Wait Miss Belladonna. Yang needs time to…"

Blake knew already what he was going to say. Yang needs time alone too grief. Her own reaction was to basically punch the kid aside, not wasting time to look at his body falling on the ground and continue to run after her. If Blake had realized one thing in these last Months than that it was NEVER good to grief alone.

Her own parents were surprised to see her in such haste, they tried to talk with her but Bake pushed them aside. Sun wanted to say something but Blake just ignored him. She just pushed through everyone in her pursuit of the Blonde.

Blake didn't remember Yang being so fast. They had entered a forest surrounding the Academy but soon, the Dragon was out of eyesight.

The Cat Faunus panted and collapsed on the Forest ground. She was so exhausted. It felt like she was running for hours. Where even where they…. more importantly, where was Yang?

"No… not again."

Blake couldn't lose her again. Not when she was in so much despair. She pushed herself back up and tried to run again, towards where she last saw her… but her legs gave in again. It must have been all the fighting from today. She leaned onto one of the trees surrounding her, it was the fighting right? That must be the reason why she couldn't keep up with Yang. On the other hand… Yang must have been fighting for just as long as she has. Could it be… that some part of her didn't want to catch Yang? That's right. Blake didn't deserve to be the one drying her tears now…

" _NO that's not what this is about!"_  Blake cursed in her mind. This was not about her. This was about Yang, she needs someone to be there for her and even if she doesn't feel like she has earned this right, she can't let her guilt hurt Yang anymore.

Catching her breath long enough, she took a quick glance at the tree she was leaning onto. Maybe if she could climb it up she could see were Yang was.

It was a Birch, she unconsciously noted. In some parts of Remnant they were the symbol for Spring.

But just as Blake wanted to climb up the Tree, something interrupted her plans. A wild, GIGANTIC shaking.

In a panic she latched onto the tree, what was that!? Around her everything began to shake and the earth grew cracks. An earthquake? No… that wasn't an earthquake. Fire started to erupt from the openings, as if Hell itself was beneath it. The sky began to vibrate and a storm came up, with bolts of Lightning smashing down.

Blake was horrified by what was happening around her. What caused all of this? Not even at Beacon she had seen so much destruction at one place. The danger she was in sharpened her senses and she made eye contact with the red eyes of a Beowolf. It was running straight towards her, but before Blake could even think about defending herself…

The Grimm ran PAST her.

Not only that… it looked like it was afraid of something. Blake had never seen a Grimm afraid before, she wasn't even sure if they could get afraid. However she was sure that if they could… that would be what they look like. More Grimm followed after the Beowolf, looking more like panicking Animals than Creatures of Darkness.

" _What the Hell?!"_  was all she could think. What could cause even the Grimm to run away like that? A little, frightened part of her wanted to follow them and avoid encountering whatever monstrosity was responsible, but she still hasn't found…

" **RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

Blake jumped. Her ears pulsated from the sheer INTENSITY of this war cry. But… it seemed familiar. It almost sounded like Yang.

That's were fear started to crawl into Blake. This scream, if it was really of Yang than what could have happened? Was she injured, fighting that Beast that made the Grimm run for their lives?

She just began to move. Her legs who had just given in were up within a fraction of a second and she started to run like an Airship taking of. She ran straight past the fleeing Grimm into the centre of this growing Chaos. Corpses of Grimm were starting to appear more and more frequently as she marched forward. She kept calling out one name, hoping to hear an answer.

She ran deeper and deeper into the Chaos, it became harder and harder with every step. She could see Tornados forming around the area, violently drilling into the Earth. There was so much Chaos. Than Blake entered a clearing, the one were the Carnage was the strongest…

And Blake couldn't believe what she saw.

At the centre of all the Madness, was her loving Partner.

It was unbelievable. Yang, the kind-hearted, fun, caring person she had grown to love was at the epicentre of this Hell on earth, this… Apocalypse!

The Faunus didn't have the words to describe what she was feeling at this very moment. She never thought that could be possible. It was shocking, frightening, just… UNREAL.

But there she was. She couldn't deny it even with how badly she didn't want this to be real.

Yang's body was rising into the air. A torrent of wind forming around her, the sheer amount of raw power she was giving of was unbelievable. Like her whole being was nothing but a husk for a Goddess. When did that happen? When did Yang become… THIS!?

Another painful cry came out of Yang, full with grief and sorrow. Blake couldn't allow this to go on. She had to do something, otherwise Yang would lose herself to all this…

" _ **She is alone."**_

" _Huh?"_  What the. Where did that come from? Wildly Blake looked around, she could swear that someone just spoke to her. But… there wasn't anybody with them except for destroyed forest and dissolving Grimm bodies.

It was the voice of a woman that much Blake could tell. She as well knew that this woman, who seemed to have spoken into her mind, was in grief as well from the tone of her voice.

" _ **She needs someone to depend on, to stay with her."**_

The Voice was right. Blake didn't care who it belonged to, she only knew that this woman was right. Yang desperately NEEDED someone to help her.

Suddenly, Blake wasn't afraid anymore. She only… had a goal.

Carefully, she stepped into the storm forming around Yang. The Dragon was levitating in the air, her body twitching from rage and sadness.

Dear Oum the heat. The heat around Yang was so intense. This must be what trying to touch the melting stones of a Volcano feels like. Still, Blake didn't stop. Reaching out, she managed to get a hold of Yang's left, human arm.

The heat was unbearable. Blake felt like her skin was igniting as she touched her, hoping to keep her Partner linked to the World.

The reaction was immediate. Yang's head snapped in an instant at the one who touched her. These BURNING eyes. Yang looked like an absolute Monster, like something out of a tale to frighten little children with. Surprisingly,

Blake wasn't afraid.

She only acted, meeting these red eyes inside crimson flames with her own golden ones.

There was something else. Something wet was flowing down out of these eyes, filled with rage, evaporating before they could even stream halfway down her face.

Yang was crying.

Blake used all of her strength to pull the crying Huntress back on the ground. As her feet hit the ground, the Faunus didn't waste time on seeing how her partner would react instead…

She crashed her into a hug.

Oum, this… pain. Blake never felt so much pain in her life. It was like burning alive. Did… Yang went through this as well?

She ignored it though. Instead she began to focus on her Soul, her Aura. A purple glow emitted from her body and slowly encased Yang. Aura always had a healing effect on a person. Blake hoped that in doing that, she could heal Yang of some of the emotional wounds she wore. Her partner didn't react. She just continued to stand there, unresponsive. It was like hugging a burning statue. Still… all this turmoil, Blake could feel it all.

In some deep part Yang's mind slowly began to process what was happening. She was being… hugged?

The Cat Faunus was in agony. Her Aura had at this point fully encased them both, so there was no protection from the insane Heat Yang was giving of. A small spark of live in a wasteland.

But she didn't scream in pain. Instead… she began to talk. "I am sorry Yang."

The flaming eyes widened a little.

Blake just continued to talk. "I am so sorry for all of this."

Blake just kept going, trying her best to talk the Blonde down and attempting to talk the wrath she held away. But the body she held kept on shaking and showed no sign of stopping…

"But you're not alone."

That's… when the shaking started to lessen. This one sentence… it helped immensely. She remembered the words of the Voice from before. _"She needs someone to depend on, to stay with her."_

"I am here for you." she whispered, gently. In the distance, the Tornados started to dissolve. Yang's body began to cool down.

Blake wasn't sure if Yang was even able to talk in the state she was but… she just knew she could get through to her like this.

"You're not alone Yang… I'm here for you." The storm in the sky began to calm. The Heat was becoming easier to bear. She could even feel the wetness of the tears dropping on her skin. Blake herself began to cry as well. Out of the sheer injustice that had been dealt to her love.

"You're not alone… I am here. Let me help you." she just began to say these words constantly. It slowly started to work. The earth had stopped to shatter and the flames had extinguished. Than finally… she felt a pair of arms hugging her back.

Yang had snapped out of whatever state she was trapped in. The fire in her eyes flickered and went away, back into her soul as she started to talk. "Blake…" she couldn't force anymore out. Her voice sounded hurt, broken…

"It's okay. It's okay Yang." Blake's own voice was wavering. This was all too much for either of them to handle.

Soft sniffling came to Blake's ears as Yang's last bit of composure finally broke. She collapsed onto her knees, only for Blake to do the same. Together, they just sat there with Yang sobbing into Blake's shoulder and clinging onto her for dear life, letting out all of the anguish and pain, while Blake gently combed through her golden hair.

They remained there for who knows how long until the others caught up with them, at first watching before coming closer to the two girls, shocked themselves about what had happened. It was then that Yang finally gave in and exhausted and drained from all the emotional turmoil, fell unconscious. Ruby and Weiss were the first to go to them, Blake could see that they too grieved, just like the others but as harsh as it may sound, she couldn't pay any attention to them.

Her Dad and Qrow had wanted to carry her back, but getting Yang out of Blake's clutches was basically impossible. She almost felt like hissing as the others started to come closer. She knew that she could trust these people but… really… there was no way on bloody hell she would ever let the Blonde go again.

Blake herself had begun to carry her back, not paying the others a second glance.

In her Mind, she only focuses on one thing, a vow to the new Spring Maiden in her arms.

" _Yang… I promise on my live… I will stay with you. I help you through this… if you give me the chance. I won't leave you alone this time."_

And in some plane outside of mortal existence, the woman the voice had belonged to smiled sadly at the two.

" _ **Thanks Blake, take care of my Daughter."**_


	2. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is never easy to talk about your feelings. It is even more difficult if the Person you need to talk with is the one you love. Thankfully... the Total Eclipse above the Skies of Mistral, gives Blake a good opportunity to talk with Yang about things that have been long overdue.

The Sun and the Moon were always prime examples of opposites in the World. The Sun was in a way the Symbol for life itself. Without its rays nothing could ever survive in this dark world. Its appearance brought with it the Day and the chance for the Humans, Faunus and Animals to grow and rise.

The Moon on the other hand only appeared whenever the Sun was gone and Night had casted over the Globe. In the World of Remnant the Moon stood for all that the Sun stood not. That being Death and the absent of Light, being nothing but a broken husk in the dark Sky.

And that was exactly what Blake felt like.

She sighed glancing up to the shattered Orb as it slowly started to come closer to the Sun. The Special Glasses she wore were protecting her from the harmful rays.

It was two Days after the Battle of Haven and the day Blake was reunited with her Team. As unexpected as it was, it did make her… happy. It was surreal at first. That they were all there…

Ruby, the pure leader with the Heart of a Hero.

Weiss, the defiant heiress who chose to carve her own Path.

And… She.

The Cat Faunus didn't understand it even now. Why? What was she doing at Haven? She wanted her to be as far away as possible from Danger. As far away as possible from all the pain. Even if a part of her was happy to see her again, she didn't want her to be at risk.

Still she was here. Sitting there on the grass ground looking into the sky.

Ozpin (or Oscar, Blake still didn't know how that happened) had told them to go to Atlas but decided that after the Chaos they had gone through, everyone deserved at least three days of Break. It just so happened that in these three days a Phenomenon was going to happen that was unique and unrivalled in its beauty.

A total Eclipse.

It was very rare in Remnant to witness. Only once in a Year you could even get the Chance to feast your eyes upon them and you would have to be in the right Kingdom in the first place. This years Eclipse just so happened to be in Mistral.

Her friends were all excited for the event, after all the Chaos they had gone through they deserved a Spectacle like that.

Looking to her left, Blake saw Team RNJR, Oscar, Qrow, Sun and some of her Faunus forces all lying on the grass and staring up in the sky, chatting among themselves. It all seemed right. However, she and her part- (No she lost that right long ago) where not among them. Yang had said to Ruby she wanted some peace so she had walked a little bit further on the bottom of the Hill. It seemed that she couldn't go too far away. She couldn't leave…

"You still haven't talked with Yang?" Blake jumped at the sudden voice next to her, but calmed again when she recognized it. Her father Ghira had walked over while she was in thought. She as well noticed how he too looked at Yang and how she just stared into the sky.

"Yes." Blake mumbled. She had talked a lot about Yang. It was impossible to get the Blonde out of her mind. God knows just how many times her Father had to calm her down, after she had a breakdown because of what she did to her. The Nightmares she had about what happened. Of Yang hating her, Adam torturing Yang, Yang shouting at Blake that she hated her when Adam pierced her Heart. And that weren't even the worst things her imagination came up with.

Thankfully, Ghira and Kali were there for their daughter, welcoming her with open arms and even Sun helped her with the guilt of that Day.

Still, she couldn't help but feel far more comfortable with her father. He was always this tree of Might in Blake's childhood. Brave, Loyal, Strong. Huh… a bit like Yang if you were to think about it.

"Don't you want to go to her?" Ghira asked. Blake looked up at him, meeting his concerned face. "Of course… I want to be there for her. But…". Ghira just hugged his Daughter as she tried to force the words out. She was really thankful for how understanding he was. It sometimes seemed like he could read someone's mind. Of course Blake wanted to go to her. She wanted to sit next to her, talk to her, hug her, just…. be with Yang. But it was too late… "I can't. I don't deserve it."

Ghira sighed. Blake was always like this. She would beat herself up over this until the day she died. "But didn't she welcome you with open arms?" "Yes but we never actually talked since then. She just went out of my way at every opportunity. Even if she would want to talk, what could I say to her?" Blake asked her father, wiping some tears away that leaked out of her eyes. She wished she could somehow talk with her, but how? Even her parents talked more to Yang than she did in Months, expressing their gratitude for protecting their daughter. The Faunus deeply wished she could do the same. But…

Thankfully Ghira had an idea. "You know Blake. This situation reminds me of a Fairy Tale…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey… is the spot free?"

Yang looked up to see the figure of Blake stand next to her. Her hands were folded and she was visibly nervous. It honestly surprised the brawler that Blake actually made her way over to her.

Blake couldn't help but analyse Yang. It was a habit she picked up from the White Fang. Analyse a situation and eventual danger. Yang was… relatively calm upon seeing her. She too wore glasses for protection like the rest of them. She just stared at her for a while. Blake thought that was a sign that she should leave, but to her amazement Yang nodded, signalling her to sit down.

So that's what she did. She rested her body next to Yang, feeling the grass beneath her. It felt wet between her hands.

Cautiously she glanced over to the Brawler. She wanted to look at her face but was… distracted on the way. The shiny, black and yellow arm was too, touching the wet grass. Some drops of water lay on it, making the prosthetic sparkle.

Blake felt the sudden urge to throw up. She did this. She…

NO. Now was NOT the time to sink into lamentation. She had a relationship to fix.

She didn't really know how to start though, however her Dad had given her an idea.

"You know, there is a Myth in Menagerie. About Solar Eclipses and just why the Moon is actually Broken." she started. Yang didn't respond to her, instead choosing to look into the sky. Despite that, Blake forced herself to continue.

"It is said that the Sun and the Moon where once alive. In fact they were… Lovers." she gulped at the last part. Maybe this was a bad ide-.

"And?" the sudden question caught Blake off guard. Even though she still didn't look at her, Yang seemed to have some interest in the story. Steeling her resolve, Blake began to retell the story her father told her. "Once upon a time the Sun and the Moon were more than the orbs in the Space we perceive them as today. They were alive and well ruling over Kingdoms that existed long before Remnant. The Land lived in a time of peace, united and without fear. The Sun and the Moon both were noble rulers and loved their people as much as they loved each other. But… their happiness wasn't meant to last." Blake hated that part. Why was happiness not supposed to last? Why was it so hard for everyone to just live?

"Their Kingdom was starting to go at war with another Kingdom and it seemed unavoidable. The rulers of the enemy forces were violent and heartless. They had promised to slay every child, every woman and every man once they appeared. The Sun did not want to just take these threats and build up an army. She wanted to do everything in her power to protect those dear to her."

"What was with the Moon?"

Good question. What did the Moon do? The Moon was a dumb, scared idiot in Blake's opinion. "The Moon betrayed the Sun and worked out an agreement with the enemy. She had promised to become their wife if they would just leave the Sun and the Kingdom alone. She wanted to protect what she loved. She would have rather be hated by them than force her to risk her life. Having to live away from what she held so dear seemed to be better than risk her having any pain."

Blake may have added the last part, but she thought it to be fitting. The girl was convinced she knew what the Moon thought.

"So the Moon ran away." Yang said.

It was so hard for Blake to read her lover… or maybe former lover. She didn't make any attempt at showing emotion. It was like she tried to shield herself away, like Blake herself did once. She was really trying to stay strong. At least that was what Blake liked to believe, she didn't want to think that Yang maybe just really didn't care.

"Yes." she muttered. Such a stupid decision. As if that would have ever brought anything. Instead it had only hurt her more. "The Sun didn't take kindly to this and… and she…"

The Black-haired beauty had problems forcing the next part of the story out of her. She always knew that her actions had consequences but admitting it, saying it out loud like confessing a murder in front of a jury. A little hope remained in her always. Multiple kind of hopes, one was that Yang hated her, another that she still loved her, the biggest being that Yang would eventually move on. As much as she hated the last if it came to be true.

"She… lost hope. She shut down. She just… gave up on life. She felt betrayed."

Blake was struggling, her soul started to hurt with as long as this story went on. But it was her turn to be the strong now so she didn't stop. "Of course it came to war anyway," the Faunus voice slightly broke despite all her efforts. She corrected herself as quickly as she could, hoping that Yang had overheard it. Likely she hadn't. "The Kingdoms went to war and the Sun won, defeating the evil invaders."

"This story doesn't have a happy ending or has it?" Yang asked, grabbing the grass beneath her tighter, using it as an anchor, a safety rope, to keep grounded and not merge with the Sun completely.

Her partner didn't answer for a while. She really, REALLY, didn't want to answer. It would be like admitting defeat. As if to admit that what they had was beyond fixing.

However, her silence was an answer for Yang as well. "Continue." she calmly spoke, ripping out a handful of grass and clutching onto new ones.

Blake was secretly thankful. "When the war was over, the Sun of course saw the Moon again. But… they couldn't go back. The damage was done. The Sun felt betrayed by her partner and couldn't even look at her."

Yang really hadn't looked at her since she sat down.

"She was lost. The Moon tried to explain herself but never cold build up the courage to act, to talk, to do something!"

It was at that moment that Blake was starting to develop a little hate for the Moon. Who could be so… so… what was even the word of such a behaviour? Idiotic? Cowardly? Selfish?

Lost?

"The Sun… one day couldn't take it anymore. She casted a spell on herself. A spell that would allow her to be away from the girl who hurt her so much. That was how she became the Sun."

Yang's hand relaxed. Carefully, she let go of the grass. She never wanted to be away. "And the Moon?" she asked. That tone in her voice. Blake almost interpreted it as compassion.

"The Moon… she… was crushed by what happened. She had grown to hate herself. She just cried for days to no end. She…"

Blake's eyes unintentionally shifted to her right arm.

"She tried to make amends." Blake forced out, not leaving her arm out of sight.

"Give me your arm."

"Huh?!" Blake shrieked in surprise and slight shock. She turned her head to her left and came face to face with Yang. Her eyes were purple and… was this worry she saw?

Blake was hesitant to follow the request. The Blonde Beauty noticed it and a kind of realization struck her like Lightning. She ended up grabbing Blake's right arm herself with the metal prosthetic. Not rough though… it felt surprisingly gentle.

Blake couldn't stop her former lover as she rolled up her sleeve.

Beneath them, scars became visible to the eye, made from Gambol Shroud itself.

Blake felt nervous and cursed in her mind. Yang didn't need to know that. She didn't want her to know. Carefully, she observed the Brawler, worried what she might do. For a while the two just remained like this.

To her surprise… Yang gently stroked over the scars with her human hand. She could feel the warmth through the skin and… this Yellow Glow from Yang's aura that covered her arm.

Yang than started to speak again and Blake almost choked on her own spit. "Why…?"

Blake couldn't believe the tone Yang was using. It sounded so... caring. "Why did the Moon do something like that?" It didn't just sound caring.

Forcing the tears back, Blake resumed. "The Moon hated herself. She didn't know what to do. The Sun meant to her more than anyone else. She loved her like she never thought she could love anyone. So… she felt like she had to… atone in some way."

Silence was around them. Blake felt a strange kind of guilt at seeing how Yang was in deep thought. The guilt was replaced by surprise however when Yang leaned in and actually kissed the scar on her arm. The Faunus felt her Heart skip a beat.

"She shouldn't have done that." and it skipped again.

This was… unexpected to say the least. Did Yang just really say that?

She blushed and decided to distract herself, all the while, Yang didn't let go of her arm, continuing to tenderly rub her scars.

"The Moon one day couldn't handle being separated anymore so she casted her own spell. The same one that turned her lover into what she is today, but because of her emptiness and the pain she inflicted upon herself, she was not turned into another Sun. Instead she became a lifeless Husk in the Space, broken and without any light inside."

It was now Blake who couldn't look Yang in the eye. Her gaze was focused on one of the Main characters in their tale. The Moon had slowly started to reach the Sun and started to cover her, only very lightly. Then the Eclipse happened. In the background she could hear the astonished voices of her friends. It would stay that way for around 6 Minutes.

The two shared the moment, both looking into the sky as the Symbols of Life and Death merged with one another, for such a short time. Yang's hand though, remained on the scars.

"It's said that during a total Eclipse, the Moon tries to build up the courage to talk to the Sun again, but every time she succumbs to her guilt and goes away again, believing that the Sun would never forgive her."

Blake finished her story. It felt… strange. Speaking it out loud, it was almost like relieving something.

"What if the Sun wants to forgive the Moon?"

Blake let out a gasp and turned back to Yang, focusing on her partner instead of the Eclipse, she herself was however still looking into the sky, almost… embarrassed?

"What if the Sun is just… afraid?" she asked. The Tone she spoke in almost breaking Blake's heart.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that… it happens again. That when she lets the Moon back into her life… she will just be hurt again, that the Moon would just leave one morning, so she would have to go through this all again."

The Faunus forgot how to breathe for a moment. This… this was true. The Sun had no reason to trust the Moon again. She did once and was hurt so why should she again? But if she was afraid… what could be done?

"Well… the Sun has no reason to trust the Moon again. She is more than justified in being afraid. The Moon probably wants to guarantee her that they never be apart again but… she likely knows so too that nothing she says will make the Sun ever trust her again. But…"

But… but what? Blake was feeling like in a haste. What could she say? What could she say so that Yang would ever consider…

The Cat stopped thinking however, as a tear slid down Yang's face.

She slowly raised her hand to wipe it away, when she did, Yang meet her eyes again. She looked so vulnerable.

"But she would do everything in her power to make sure she never feels alone again and that she knows just how deeply the Moon feels for her."

It just came out of Blake. Her instinct just took over and casted aside all rational thinking.

They stopped again, not taking their eyes of each other. "Hey Blake?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"Are we going to speak in Metaphors for much longer or?"

"It felt easier this way didn't it?

"Yeah."

Yes… it really felt easier. But they couldn't just speak to each other in form of Characters from an old story forever.

Blake took a deep breath and gathered all her courage.

"Yang. I am sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I was an idiot. I thought I could keep you save. You deserved to be happy and I couldn't imagine what could… Adam promised he would destroy everything I love and… I couldn't risk that. I am like a Black Cat. I bring Bad Luck wherever I go. But… I don't want to be apart from you again."

Yang too gathered herself before speaking. "I won't lie Blake… you hurt me. Those Months where the worst of my live. I was alone, useless and just kept asking myself why you left me."

There it was the painful reality. Blake could feel the weight of the world trying to squash her.

"But you shouldn't hurt yourself." Just like that, she perked up again. Yang was lying, she had too. She deserved every bit of pain. "No Yang I dese…"

"NO YOU DON'T YOU IDIOT!"

Blake flinched at the sudden outburst. That was so sudden. The Dragons eyes turned red as she stared into her soul. "You do NOT deserve this, you hear me! I want you to listen to me! Listen for once in your goddamn life! You do NOT deserve this! I never wanted you to feel pain Blake! Yes I went through a hard time, but that does not mean you have to punish yourself! If there is one thing I never want Blake than it is you in pain!"

The Black Cat let the information in, still somewhat in disbelieve. Did she really not deserve this? After everything she had done to her?

The red faded away and the Brawlers expression softened. "You don't deserve pain Blake. Promise me that you won't do something like that again."

That was when Blake finally got it.

Even now…

Even NOW Yang cared for her.

How could she deny such a simple promise after realizing that? "Okay. I won't."

Yang seemed to become… more relaxed. She was still somewhat stiff but… hearing that she would stop with giving herself pain had helped her own mood as well.

Blake wanted to say something again. She wanted to thank her, apologize again… but above all… she wanted what she had so carelessly thrown away.

"Yang when we met I was going through a lot of stuff… I STILL am but, I know that I do not want to be apart from you again. No matter who tries to accomplish that. Not Adam, not Salem… no one."

She gathered herself one last time and went for the most difficult part yet. She silently prayed to whatever god was out there that it would work no matter if she deserves it or not.

"Yang Xiao Long. I am so sorry for what I did to you. It was not fair and you didn't deserve it. I never wanted to see you in pain. You are the Light of my live and I love you more than anything. I will show you that I can be what you deserve. I promise you I will not abandon you again. If you will let me I will prove it and stay by your side. So… is it possible for us to…"

She gulped before finishing her speech. "Start over?"

Waiting for Yang's reply was unbelievable hard. Blake couldn't move, talk, think or even breathe as she waited for her answer.

"I…" Hope was starting to build up inside Blake. She held on to that hope. She didn't want their tale Story to end like the one of the Sun and the Moon.

"I can't start over Blake. And... I dont think I am able to forgive you just yet."

And just like that her hope shattered. She could basically feel how her Heart was torn in two. She cursed in her mind. What was she thinking? She had her chance. Of course Yang wouldn't want her back. As the words came out, Blake felt like a bit of her Soul had left her, but she wanted to stay strong, at least accept it with some rest of self-worth and not dissolve into a sobbing mess before Yang's eyes. There was no reason to make her feel guilty about her decision. She deserved better than Blake anyway.

Blake was ripped out of her thoughts as Yang suddenly pressed her lips on Blake's. The contact made her eyes widen in disbelieve. She could feel the warmth from her partner, through these lips. It was like Yang breathed life into her again.

Yang pulled back, leaving Blake in a daze. Her Golden coloured eyes were looking dreamily at the Dragon, her own Sun.

"But we could continue where we left of. And... maybe after some time... we could be where we were before." Yang said with a smile.

The pure relieve Blake felt in this moment. She never thought it was possible. She was ecstatic, happy, overjoyed. A metallic arm reached up to Blake's face and wiped something away. She didn't even know that she started crying.

When the Cat jumped onto Yang, she simply smiled, happy to be reunited with her own Moon. The two shared a deep embrace under the Eclipse, Blake softly weeping while thanking her Lover, finally back together and looking towards a brighter future.

And above them in the sky… the Moon was starting to go out of the Suns path once again. According to the old Fairy Tale Ghira told, it would mean that the Moon once again was unable to face her former lover. But that didn't have to mean the same for the two partners down on Remnant. Their tale could have a Happy Ending.

They would just have to make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I thought about ending this one a bit more bitter but decided to go bittersweet instead. They are not exactly fixed but... well Yang accepts the offer to work on it. We all know they will handle it :)


	3. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is trying her best to take care of her Wife really she does! She might be going a little overboard though... But hey pregnancy is a very delicate situation. It is still good that her parents know when to step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lierally only idea i had for this theme.
> 
> Pregnancy and a panicked Blake in this one!

"Hey… Ähm Kitten? I think that's enough pillows for now."

"Are you sure? I mean… I can get you more…"

"No Blake its fine really." said Yang, a bit awkwardly.

Currently she was laying down on their bed, or more accurately… laying on Pillows.

It was ridiculous. She had wanted to go up for a Pillow, a simple pillow and her wife had instead pushed her down again and pretty much raided the whole House.

There was more Pillow than Yang on the Bed.

Blake smiled at her Wife but still didn't stop asking. "So do you need anything else? Something to drink? Something to eat?"

The Blonde simply sighed at the clear sign of worry from Blake. She grabbed her hand and forced Blake to look her I the eye. "Blake… I am PREGNANT. I am not helpless. If I need something I can go get it myself."

The Cat Faunus looked a bit embarrassed to the side… "I know I just want to make sure you are alright." Her gaze shifted on Yang's slowly growing belly. Smiling again, she tenderly rubbed it. "And of course I want to make sure that the baby is alright too."

Yes you heard that right. Blake and Yang were expecting.

It all started a while ago. After the war was over and their marriage a year ago, the couple decided to have Kids. Weiss, who was now the Head of the Schnee Dust Company, actually gave them knowledge of a way the Pair could have Kids without any third party involved. It involved some kind of DNA process that Blake, to be completely honest, still didn't understand. When trying to decide on who should bear the Child however, it turned out that Blake was unable to have children. Some injury that accidently destroyed her Uterus has been responsible for it. Blake was crushed by this since she always wanted to have a Child, she deemed herself a failure but Yang had reassured her and offered to bear the Child. This was actually a pretty big surprise considering the background of a particular talk.

Blake rethought the conversation she and Yang had about children. Yang, while not being completely against the idea, didn't know if she was made to be a mother. She was worried that she might turn out to be like Raven, just leaving them without a warning, or even worse just ruining the child in some way.

" _You are nothing like Raven Yang. You are way too kind to do something like that. There is no way you would ruin a child, I mean look at Ruby. You would make a great Mother."_

" _*sniffle* Thanks Blake. I am sorry it's just I can't help but be worried."_

" _I know, I felt the same way but we can do this…together."_

" _Hehehehe… together."_

Than Blake's thoughts focused in the time where Yang decided to bear the Child.

" _Are you sure about this Yang? I mean I was the one who wanted a child to begin with and…"_

" _I am sure Blake. I want a child just like you so why shouldn't I be the one?"_

" _But you only have to do this because…"_

" _Hey we are not going like that again okay? It is not your fault."_

Blake had smiled at that and kissed her partner, but she still felt somewhat responsible. Seeing that she was the one who really wanted to have kids, she always thought she pushed it onto her partner. That she than couldn't actually do the deed and Yang was forced to carry the offspring still made her feel even guiltier. In response, Blake had promised to make sure that Yang wouldn't have to worry about anything in during the Pregnancy. Thankfully the pair had moved to Menagerie, it was easy for Blake to manage the new White Fang from there and Huntresses could work pretty much everywhere they wanted. Now with another one soon entering their little family, the climate of Menagerie was perfect for Yang. The once chaotic Island had been tamed by the People long ago and the part they lived in was today mostly like a Resort. Sun, Water, Relaxation, perfect circumstances. Ghira and Kali even offered them to move into their House. Overall… there where good circumstances for the Baby to go into the World healthy.

However to the Dragons dismay… Blake was going way over the top in accomplishing that.

Like… REALLY over the top.

She wasn't even in the 3 Month yet! Still Blake was being a little… over caring? Yeah that would put it the best.

Yang merely rolled her eyes. "Blake I know but you really need to take a step back for once. I mean…"

"Is everything alright."

The both of them jumped up. Kali had snuck in during their talk, next to her standing Ghira and now the elderly Belladonnas, soon to be grandparents, where looking at the duo. Yang actually had talked about the two of them about the same Issue yesterday and Kali promised to talk with Blake.

But that… was a bit complicated.

"ARE YOU NUTS!? YOU CANT JUST SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT!" Blake shouted. That now made everyone in the Room jump.

"Geez Blake!" Yang said, Hand over her Heart.

The Cat immediately looked at her partner, worried and a little bit guilty. "I am sorry! Is everything alright? I mean… why did you had to sneak in like that? You can't just scare a pregnant woman like that!"

Blake was now in a strange mixture of apologizing for scaring Yang and accusing her parents of doing the same.

Ghira only sighed at this. Blake has been like this for as long as Yang was expecting and it was really starting to get old. Sharing a look with his daughters Wife, he could see Yang mouthing "Help."

Kali responded on to the call and dragged Blake out of the room, with Ghira promising to take an eye on Yang.

Now Mother and Daughter where in the living room, with Blake being not in a pleasant mood. "Mom what the hell? I…"

"Need to take a break!" Kali finished her Daughters sentence. Take a Break was not what Blake wanted to say but she decided to not go on that. Instead she just groaned. "So you think I am going to far too."

Kali looked her Daughter straight in the eyes, "Well how should I say this best…" and began to think. Well… there was really only one way to go about this.

"You are acting more hysterical than your pregnant wife."

She wasn't lying. Blake looked actually worse than Yang currently, likely because she tried her HARDEST to make sure the Child was alright. However… there really wasn't any need to. Yang's pregnancy was going by very smoothly. There were no real signs of any problems. A little morning sickness here and a bit of Hunger there but aside of that she was fine. The Doctors even assured her that the pregnancy would go by perfect. But of course… that couldn't stop a certain Faunus.

"I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP!" the Cat defended herself against her Mother. She really didn't saw what was wrong about the situation. Or maybe she just didn't care that she MIGHT have abused her privileges as new Leader of the White Fang to ensure the Construction site that waked Yang up one time was closed for an unspecified amount of time… might.

"I know Blake but really you need to slow down." Kali placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, who only remained on her opinion. However… Kali was a very intelligent Faunus. She knew exactly that there was a deeper reason behind Blake's behaviour. "Why don't you tell me what is really bugging you?"

Blake's face was very similar to that of a child being caught with his hands in a cookie jar right now. This façade however ended up drooping as she sighed once more. Worry and slight fear was now written in her features.

"It's just… I really love Yang and I always wanted a Family. I should be happy but I can't think about anything else than about what could go wrong. What if there are any troubles coming up all of a sudden. Yang isn't helpless but if she were to be injured or something what then? She could lose the Child. Or what… if during the birth she ends up not surviving it? I researched it Mom! Around 15 percent of those giving birth die because it ends up being too much! What if the baby ends up being involved and I lose both? And the Red Claw, what if they suddenly jump in and decide to attack. You know how insane they are! Or what if Adam were to break out! Or…"

Blake had talked herself into a panic. She was a nervous wreck. All the things that could go wrong, it frightened her. The last Months she had done nothing except for White Fang, Yang and researching what could possibly go wrong.

Than there was of course that new radical Faunus Movement that started to appear a couple of Years after Adams arrest. They still followed his Dream of making Humanity serve Faunuskind. While they were a very little threat... the fact that Faunus like them were out there was enough to make the Cat worry.

Kali responded by gently hugging her Daughter. She than proceeded to take out a small bag and press into Blake's face, who was a bit surprised by that action. Kali only motioned her to breathe in and out I order to not hyperventilate. She did as told. As Blake breathed repeatedly into the brown bag, Kali rubbed her Daughter ears.

"Blake, every doctor you were to say that nothing would go wrong and that Yang's body is perfectly suited for a Birth. No one of you has any hereditary problems and the Red Claw has been silent for Months. Adam is rooting away in the highest security prison of Atlas. There is NOTHING to worry about. And besides…"

Kali used her finger to make Blake look her in the eyes. "Do you really think I let some people attempt an assassination on my daughter in law?"

Blake… calmed down. She sighed once more (which she had done a lot lately) and admitted that she may have driven herself crazy. "You DID once knock out a Mercenary with a tray."

Kali laughed at that Memory. "And on top of that there are guards everywhere. Really… everything is FINE Blake. The only one who even gives Yang problems right now is you."

Blake was absolutely shocked by that statement, thankfully Kali quickly explained herself. "You are only giving her problems by overreacting so much. Just be calm around her and it will all be good."

Blake let it all sink in for a Moment…. and was forced to agree. Technically everything was fine and if she wanted Yang to be calm she had to be calm herself.

A groan could be heard as Ghira left Yang's and Blake's Bedroom, he joined his wife and daughter and spoke. "Well, Yang is asleep for now. She suddenly felt very tired." Turning too Blake he added, "And she wanted me to tell you that you should stop worrying too much."

"Is really everyone in this House of the same opinion?" Blake asked.

Ghira and Kali nodded and a couple of hasty yesses could be heard from the Guards outside.

Blake accepted her defeat and hung her head. "Okay I will stop for now."

Her parents smiled at that, glad that they were able to get through to Blake. Said Cat, soon to be Mother, walked back into the Bedroom, claiming to be taking a nap.

Outside the two future Grandparents shared a knowing look. "She has this from you're side." reasoned Kali.

Ghira, suddenly flustered, opened his Mouth to defend himself but couldn't really find anything. "Yeah I was much like her when you were pregnant wasn't I?"

Kali laughed and kissed her Husband. "That's not necessarily something bad. You two just tend to get a LITTLE too passionate when caring."

Ghira couldn't really say something about that. He only wondered about what things would be like once Yang starts to have mood swings.

Meanwhile in the Couples Bedroom, Blake sat on their bed, for a while just watching her wife sleeping peacefully. She then smiled and lay down, cuddling up to Yang. Silently, she thanked whoever was out there for allowing this to happen. She would have never thought that her life would take such a turn one day. Maybe that's why she was so overprotective lately. Maybe she just was afraid that it wouldn't last. But deep in her Heart, Blake knew better. She knew that they had reached their well-deserved Happy End.

And she couldn't wait until their little Kitten would come into the World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets be honest: We all know thats how Blake would act.


	4. Beauty and Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered why on the Banner of Menageries Kingdom were portrayed a Black Cat and a Yellow Dragon? Here is the Myth behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon! Yang and Princess! Blake for this theme...
> 
> Proven classic.

The Kingdom of Menagerie was a Kingdom unlike any other in the World of Remnant. Its popularity mostly consisted of Faunus, a species that had been hurt by humans too many times. Being enslaved and forced beneath there Heel, it didn't seem like their kind was going to Evolve into what it is today. But against all odds, they survived fought and prevailed to gain their Freedom. Under the guidance of the Belladonna family, the Faunus had tamed the Island of Menagerie and turned it into a Kingdom that should stood the Test of time for Centuries to come.

Arrangements had been made and Faunus and humans lived in Co-existence. The Kingdoms of Vacuo, Vale and even Mistral had all accepted them as partners and most cases even equals. Still, Menagerie was the save Haven for all of Faunuskind.

But where there is peace there is Conflict. The only Kingdom who still enslaved the Faunus was the Kingdom of Atlas. Jealous of its unpredicted Wealth, tensions had been building between them for as long as the Kingdom was created.

It was things like these that troubled the young Princess Blake Belladonna, daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna and robbed her of her Goodnights sleep.

As of now the tensions had been bigger than they ever were since the Kingdoms creation. Her parents did not attempt to hide this information, knowing that their daughter will have to one day take over their duty. For a 10 Year old, Blake already understood how the World worked. Justice and Equality are not things that are gifted to you so easily, you need to be willing to fight for them.

Still, this realization didn't help the young girl, as she walked through their Palaces garden. Roses, lilacs, flowers of all kind welcomed her. Above them was the shattered moon in all its glory, the stars accompanying him with their bright shine and illuminating the Night.

Blake looked up at the Stars. It was something she always loved to do. It was able to make a smile appear on the Faunus face. She often looked for Shooting Stars, wishing for a better World, the betterment of her Kingdom and sometimes, when she felt lonely, someone to be with.

So it happens that she wished upon all that while looking into the Night sky, hoping that the Brothers of creation would grant her Wish.

When she made her Wish, it seemed like the Shooting Star she had found on the Night sky shined even brighter. It burned in an almost Golden colour…

And… wait…

It was starting to grow…

Or starting to fall down.

The Princess eyes widened as she noticed that the Shooting Star was heading right to her!

She hid behind one of the big Bushes in the Garden, watching as the Star collided with the Earth right where she just stood. Blake almost didn't believe that something like this just happened. But there it was… a small red glowing crater where the Rock had just collided.

Hesitating, she stepped forward, her own curiosity overwhelming her. A part of her had hoped that "Curiosity killed the Cat" would prove to only be an old saying.

As she neared the edge, Blake looked into the small crater and had a shocking revelation.

She hadn't looked at a Shooting Star at all.

The golden scales, the small wings, the reptilian build… there was no doubt. What had landed before her feet was a living legend.

This was… a Dragon!

Dragons were told to be the protectors of Remnant Millennia ago. They fought alongside humans and Faunus and protected them against the Creatures of Grimm, the beings made out of Darkness and which existed before creation itself. But they were told to only be Legends. They died alongside the rest of the Grimm so many Years ago, didn't they?

Apparently not, because one Dragon was lying right before her.

Without even thinking, she grabbed the Dragon and brought it into the Castle, crying out for her Parents to witness what she had found.

"This is… more than unexpected." said a visibly shocked Ghira, King of Menagerie. Before them lying on a bench in their Palace was a Creature long thought to be extinct. A Blanket was wrapped around its tiny frame and his Queen Kali was checking it for any wounds. His Daughter meanwhile was sitting next to the small Lizard, with a worried look on her face.

"Will it be alright?" asked Blake in a soft tone, gently stroking the Dragons wings. Kali smiled at her daughter in response, "Don't worry Blake. Your little friend doesn't have any wounds. It seems that the little Dragon is just tired." she said, rubbing the Dragons head with her fingers.

"Still were did I come from?" asked Ghira out loudly. "It is not like finding a Dragon is something that happens every day. Their kind was told to be extinct years ago."

"I don't know," Kali was just as dumbfounded as her Husband. However, there was a hidden amazement in her Voice. She was always fascinated with Mythical beings and so having a little Dragon literally appear on their Doorstep was like a dream come true for her. "But we should let it stay. At least until we are sure it's safe for it to go."

"Are you sure about this." questioned the King. He was a little bit anxious about having an animal so strange in his Castle, especially near Blake. As the two argued about what they should do with the Lizard, Blake simply continued to stare at it. There was something special about it, something besides the whole Dragon thing. She was hypnotized by the bright shine of golden scales. The smooth feeling of them against her fingers. Suddenly the scales started to shine brighter and brighter until, to her great shock, the Dragon itself was becoming nothing but a body of Light. "Mom? Dad?" she called out, confused at what was happening.

Ghira immediately pulled Blake away from the Dragon as the Light was starting to blind all three of the Royal Faunus. When the Light had subsided, they could not believe what they were seeing.

In the Place where the Dragon just was lay a small girl around Blake's age. Still cuddled in the blanket but now wearing a Yellow gown.

The girl eyes slowly opened as it yawned and looked around, to stare into the faces of three very shocked Belladonnas. The Dragon girl on the other hand was looking at all of them with nothing but innocence and surprise.

"Ähm… Hello?" she asked.

Ghira and Kali just looked at one another. This… was not expected by either of them. No one really knew what to do.

That is until their daughter decided to speak up. "Hello."

She walked forward towards the… girl? Ghira wanted to hold her back, but Kali mentioned for him to let her go. He reluctantly agreed but was still ready to launch forward if the Dragon child were to do anything drastic.

Blake now stood before the girl. She gently smiled before reaching out her hand. "MY name is Blake who are you?"

The Dragoness looked at the Hand for a while before smiling back and shaking it. "My name is Yang."

And that was how Blake first came into contact with Yang. Seeing as she was still a child, Ghira and Kali agreed to keep her in the Palace for now, at least until they could find any clue on her family.

However, Yang made the job pretty easy. She actually knew her family.

Yang was the member of a Tribe. A tribe that had the power to transform into animals. They called themselves Hybrids.

This word now struck a nerve with the Belladonnas. Hybrids were told to be the ancestors of Faunus and Humankind. They were the first stage of evolution with the God given ability to change into an animal and back. Overtime these had manifested into normal wildlife, Humans and Faunus as they were today. To think some of them were still existing… and a Dragon Hybrid nonetheless!

For Yang however… this was nothing new or exciting.

It was not long, only until the previous day that they even found her mother. Raven Branwen was a… mysterious person to say the least. She and her Tribe ended up camping some miles away from the Kingdom. She literally fell into their life much like her Daughter. Through a strange vortex like Portal.

That was how they found out how Yang even landed here. She had tried to test out her abilities without supervision of her mother. That's why she ended up so far away and exhausting herself to the point of crashing down.

What followed was a rather… strange conversation. Raven had apologized for her Daughters behaviour and asked if she was any trouble, only for Ghira and Kali to state that she was no trouble at all. During that short time, Blake and Yang became fast friends. They ended up talking about all kinds of topics, playing together in the garden and Yang even tried to teach Blake how to turn into an animal. That was of course with neither of them knowing how it actually works so Blake's attempts to turn into a Cat were rather fruitless.

Still, the two had a great time together. It was so great that Yang was actually first hesitant to go back with her Mother. It took Raven making a bond with Ghira and Kali and Blake promising that they met again to get the Dragon hybrid to leave the Belladonnas.

It was a promise Blake would keep. The two ended up meeting a lot over the Years. A unique bonded was forged between them and with the two even the Belladonnas and the Tribe Raven lead started to cooperate. The rulers of Menagerie even were willing to give them a place to return to if they would get lost in their travels. Blake even got to meet the rest of Yang's family aside from Raven (who was fittingly a Raven hybrid. Her father Taiyang (who while not being a Hybrid ended up being married into the Tribe), her Uncle Qrow (a Crow, oddly enough), her Aunt Summer (a normal human as well and married to Qrow) and her little sister Ruby (who was able to turn into a Wolf like creature). The accident from Years ago and brought with itself the opportunity for a unique connection.

But one day… the Visits just… stopped.

It was when Blake turned 16 that Yang revealed it to her. On the day she entered adulthood she was supposed to go on a Journey… alone. It was something that every future leader had to do and with Ruby not ready for this kind of Trip, the duty fell to Yang who gladly accepted. Blake was saddened by this and wondered how long it could be until they meet again. The Dragon didn't know the answer to that question. The journey that was required to do would end up with her going to the farthest parts of Remnant and mastering her abilities. That was supposed to turn her into a strong Ruler and given how her animal side was the flying Terror of the skies, Raven was convinced that once mastered Yang could become one of the strongest their Tribe ever had.

It has been four Years since that faithful day, where Yang left her life for an unknown amount of time. While they stayed in contact with her Tribe, Blake was always rather absentminded around them. Thankfully she was not alone. Yang's family shared their worry but Raven always reassured them that Yang was capable of handling herself (even though she couldn't open a portal to help her daughter as that would go against the laws of their heritage).

However little did she know just how important the Tribe would become later in her life.

It was thanks to them that Menageries forces were prepared.

Atlas has decided to launch an attack on the Kingdom. They had thought to that their plans would be unknown. Thanks to a certain Qrow however, the Belladonnas found out about the situation and were ready to form their armies. Just in time.

Blake Belladonna herself was now 22 Years old. She had seen her fair share of combat already. She had decided to not be reliant on others and took already in young age combat classes and now was standing in the front of their army.

But they were hopelessly outmatched.

Atlas army was at least three times as big as theirs. Even with the help of the Tribe there was little chance of them actually winning.

She fell to the ground, an attack during the mids of the chaos had caught her of guard. She hastily went after her Weapon, but Gambol Shroud was kicked out of her sight before she could even attempt to move her hand towards it.

A blade was pointed straight at her throat, belonging to a General. He smugly smiled at the girls predicament. "I was expecting more from the so called 'liberator' family."

She growled at his words.

"Look around you, your people are dying. You could have just surrendered the Island to us but no you just had to fight back, believing in your race of animals."

A red sword was pointing out of his chest as soon as he said that. He fell dead to the ground, his face caught in shock and pain. The sword was removed from his corpse and the woman it belonged to throw a familiar Blade at Blake, which she promptly catches.

"Thanks Raven."

Raven smiled down at the Princess, "Thank me later we have a war to win."

She was not exaggerating. New soldiers surrounded the two as soon as Blake stood up. The Man of Atlas were starting to lunge forward them…

" **RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The Chaos stopped immediately as this unholy roar came over the Battlefield.

Allies and Enemies a like stopped their attacks and stopped all movement as if they were commanded to by this Roar.

Blake looked up into the skies. What could have possibly let out such a cry?

Flapping could be heard and a large shadow emerged from the Clouds.

No one could see what even was hiding up there, but what they all saw was the gigantic ball of fire that descended towards the armies.

Blake just stood there in shock as the miniature Sun came closer and closer to the Battlefield.

And flew past her.

Instead it had collided with the Forces of Atlas. This one attack was enough to cripple half of their man.

To say this event was a surprise would be the understatement of the Century.

They all could see the culprit behind it as the shadow I the sky's started to crash down like a Meteor, bringing up large clouds of Dust while doing so.

When it faded…

The Atlas Military couldn't believe their eyes.

An enormous Dragon stood right in their path.

There was no sound on the whole Battlefield as the Armies analysed the Creature in aww and fear. One roar was all it needed to make the Forces of Atlas, so confident mere Minutes ago run away in Terror, hoping to escape with their lives.

The forces of Menagerie meanwhile were amazed by the creature. Most didn't even know something like this could exist.

Only a few selected few could see the proud smile on Raven Branwens face.

No one dared to move towards the deity like creature. Not even when it turned towards them.

Some brave soldiers loaded their weapons, ready to combat the mighty lizard.

"WAIT!" but they stopped once more hearing the shout of their Princess.

Blake moved towards the Dragon, surprise and a bit of disbelieve was in her path. Soon she stood right in front of the Dragon, looking it straight in the eye.

Almost as if to confirm what her mind had already found out she asked. "Yang?"

And with that, the Dragon smiled. A bright light, brighter than an exploding star, covered the field. When it stopped in the Dragons place stood a woman in Blake's age. Once a young girl she now looked much more mature, wearing a self-made armour she build on her journey.

The whole army was questioning everything they ever knew at seeing that this… ONE WOMAN just used the form of a Dragon to send the Invaders away. But none of them really mattered to Blake Belladonna.

What did matter to here was the reply the Dragon girl gave, with a cocky smile…

"Good to see you again Princess."

It was told that this Dragon, who crashed into the Garden of Menageries Kingdom so many years ago, would end up leading the well-known Hybrid Tribe for ages to come. It was as well told how the two childhood friends would grow up to become closer, close enough for the Tribe and the Kingdom of Menagerie to merge in one big ceremony between the two. One a Princess, one a Beast. Who knew that their fate could have been so deeply intertwined?

But is this story even true? Well I shall let you be the judge of it.

But it explains why on the Banner of Menageries Kingdom, a Black Cat and a Yellow Dragon can be seen, looking towards the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the idea has probably been done a thousand times over but I just love the concept :)


	5. AU (A Goddeses Hero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Hero must die one day, even those Chosen by the Gods. After serving the Goddess of the Night one last time... Yang is taking her last breaths. But she is not alone... her Goddess keeps her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death in this one. Be warned.
> 
> Also i fully admit that this was partly because i just wanted SOMEONE to call Yang a Hero for everything she does. Seriously the girl deserves it.
> 
> Nothing against Sun (I swear i like the guy) but he got stabbed and Yang lost her goddamn arm. When Sun gets called a Hero, so should Yang.
> 
> Does it sound pety? You know what? I dont know and I dont care.

Death was something Yang had become more than familiar with. She dealt it out more than she likes to admit and has seen it happen to more innocent and comrades than she wanted to.

Despite her familiarity with Death however, it did not take away one particular thing. Something that was part of her very being for as long as she could remember.

She was afraid of death.

There was not a single thing that made her Heart clench more, nothing that send a Chill down her spine like that, nothing that filled her with so much utter Terror than the possibility of losing her life, her existence in this World.

Maybe that's why she was so good at fighting. Maybe because of that she was one of the greatest Warrior among the Chosen Heroes. Heroes, who were personally picked by the Gods themselves to protect the World and fight for what they believed in. In all the Centuries Earth had existed, she had managed to be more successful, more feared, more Triumphant than almost any Hero of the Gods had ever dreamed of being.

Somewhat ironic considering how her Quest had started.

With death.

It was a Car accident. Her Dad and her sister were on their way to a Family Trip. Yang however had insisted to first visit the Shrine of her Goddess.

Every person in Remnant was free to join a Religion of their liking. These Religions were all in a way the same, but the big difference lay in who they were worshipping. When a Person reached their 10 Year in live, they were allowed to join one of the Groups. Each group had a different God they worshipped with all their faith and turned to when they needed protection or faced hardship.

Yang was lead around with other Children around Temples all around Vale. The idea was that after visiting them, the Child would know who to turn too. Some even said that the Gods personally directed their path.

She could still remember how she felt in each of the dozens of Temples.

There was the Temple of Adam, God of War and Blood. This temple was one she immediately rejected. Seeing the imposing Statue of Adam in the front of the Temple alone, a bloody sword in his Hands, surrounded by water as red that it may have been from freshly killed enemies, made her feel like a Murderer was standing right behind her. It was clear for her which group of followers she wouldn't be part of.

Then there was Sun, the God of Dawn, Trickery and… well the Sun. This was a Temple she liked to be honest. Seeing the Statue, representing him was like being welcomed by an old friend. She almost joined this Group…

Until she reached the Temple of the Night.

A Temple build to represent no other than the Goddess of the Night, Cats, Literature and Equality…. her name was Blake.

Yang still remembered when she first visited it. In amazement she looked at the Statue, a woman with Feline ears welcomed her into the Halls. Every second she was there felt somewhat Magical, like being Home. She could swear to sometimes hear a Voice purring. This could have been from the many Cats that were living there, from small Housecats to ferocious Panthers, Tigers and Lions. But… there was something that set it apart from the others. Something… divine.

She felt like something was calling to her, her very Soul pulled her into the Halls worshipping the Goddess. Yang knew which God she would follow from that day on.

Her faith remained strong over the Years. She would be welcomed with open arms and tend to the Felines living there, participating in the Rituals, always hearing this heavenly Purr in her ears.

She had remained in as a follower of the Night Goddess for eight long years and she would have remained longer, if it wouldn't have been for the unexpected embrace of Death.

While they were driving an accident happened. Some drunk guy didn't pay attention to the streets and crashed into their Car. Yang's natural protective instincts had kicked in full force and she turned to Ruby, protecting her sister with her own Body.

It had worked. Ruby had survived the Crash without a scratch and Taiyang only had a few broken ribs. Yang on the other hand had passed away. Thankfully, it was quickly and she didn't feel any pain. This could have been where her story ended.

But a certain Goddess had different plans.

When Yang opened her eyes, surprised at being somewhat conscious, she found herself in the same Temple she had visited daily for the last eight years. Only that it felt different. It felt… indescribable, like she had entered a different plane of existence. And in the middle of the Temple, sitting on a Throne made of the Materialized night, was Blake in all her glory.

Yang was overwhelmed the first time she had seen Blake in her Godly form. She didn't know what to say, how to act, she almost forgot how to breath. To her surprise Blake had taken her into this realm for a very specific reason. She had found that it was too soon for her to die and had grown to like her from the first moment she had stepped into her sacred grounds. So Blake had chosen Yang to be her Hero.

Yang, eventually able to overcome her shock had accepted this literal once in a lifetime offer immediately. So her journey began, with her soul existing between the realms of the mortals and Gods. She had taken this opportunity to visit her sister and grieving father as well, taken their sadness away from them and guaranteeing them that she was well, staying in contact with them and visiting them when she could.

She would spend the next decades as a Warrior, fighting the creatures of Darkness and even chosen's of Gods with malicious intent. She met many people during her time, even her own Mother, who she found out to be the Goddess of Spring, Thievery and Ravens. She always did wonder why her Temple seemed so familiar. Her own chosen Vernal was an interesting individual and they had fought together more than once.

Even Ruby's Mother Summer Rose she met, being the Chosen of the great Ozpin, God of Time, reincarnation and Warriors of Justice themselves. Her sister had been overjoyed to hear of her and Taiyang had been surprised, still trying to process the information that Yang was technically a Demigod and he had laid with a Goddess and a Hero, but happy nonetheless.

But what stood out the most over the Years she had spent being a Chosen Hero, was her relationship with her Goddess. It had evolved and the two have grown closer and closer. It was not unheard of that a God would take their chosen Hero for a Lover, it had been this way with Jaune Arc and the Goddess of righteous Battle Pyrrha.

But it still managed to surprise Yang once it happened to herself. Yang and Blake had formed an inseparable bond, beyond things like Mortality and Godhood. She loved her with all her heart and Blake did the same. She would not have minded spending eternity like this, with her Goddess by her side.

But of course it wasn't meant to last forever.

That's what she thought as she limped back to the Temple of the Night. Her right arm was missing and wounds covered her whole body. Her soul was starting to waver.

For you see… Yang had done what no one had ever dreamed of being possible.

She had slayed a God.

To be more precisely, the very god who had despised her since she had first encountered his Temple, Adam.

The God of War had always lusted after Blake, finding that he was the only one deserving of her. He had manipulated his followers indirectly and they were about to charge at the Temple of the Night with all their might.

Yang and Blake both knew that many innocent would die and there would be unpredictable consequences if Adam would manage to conquer her scared grounds. Which is why they had to prepare. Blake had instructed her own followers, to be watchful. She could not risk unleashing a War between the Gods on humanity. Too many would fall victim to the Destruction. If it were to happen they had allies to call for, but it would still be a catastrophe of apocalyptical size.

So Yang had dared to fight Adam all by herself, the only way to stop him without the loss of innocent lives. The battle was hard but after hours spend fighting, she had prevailed.

But the fight had taken a toll on her. She was spent and used the last of her strength to reach the Place she had started to call home. Yang hoped that Blake would be able to fix the damage she had suffered.

So she pushed open the large gates, entering the Goddess realm. Upon hearing the gates open Blake turned smiling at her. A smile that faded upon seeing just in what condition she was.

"Yang!" Blake said, catching her lover as she collapsed.

"I…did it… you're safe… my Goddess…" she weakly said as Blake placed her on a large stone plate in the back of the Temple.

"Save your energy Yang." Blake had whispered to her, hurrying with tending to her wounds.

Sadly, nothing helped.

"I… am fading." Yang spoke, her voice was shaking as she looked on her remaining left arm, as it slowly evaporated and her soul seeped out in the form of a dying flames smoke.

Blake only nodded, sadness written over her face. "I'm sorry Yang… but I can't cure you."

She had tried, by all the Gods Blake had tried. Any spell she could think of, all the magic she had at her disposal had been used to heal Yang. But nothing could help her.

Yang's face remained emotionless, unreadable as she spoke out what she had feared. Like a question, already knowing the answer. "I am dying?"

Blake again nodded.

Tears formed in Yang's eyes and Blake felt more grief than she ever did before in the Aeons she existed. She took Yang's face in her hands, swiping the Tears away with gentle fingers.

"I am sorry Yang, there is nothing I can do for you."

"I… I don't… want to die." she was shaking. Fear crawled its way into her Heart. Her breathing quickened. Blake took notice of this and hugged her Hero. She at least wanted to comfort her beloved in her final moments.

"It's okay Yang…" she spoke, with a voice not unlike the Purr that fascinated Yang so many Years ago, "You committed god deeds in your life and in my service. The afterlife is nothing you need to fear. You will enter the Heavens. You will enjoy the greatest of Pleasures."

Yang believed Blake. She believed her without a doubt. But she was still afraid. She just couldn't stop shaking. She already experienced the greatest of pleasures. Couldn't she stay out of Heavens realm just a little longer? "Will I see you again?" Yang asked.

A gentle hand went through her Golden locks, trying to calm her nerves. "Yes Yang… I promise you this will not be a goodbye forever. We will see each other again. I will visit you in the realm of the Death whenever I am relieved of my duties."

It should calm Yang. It should put her mind at ease, knowing that she won't part with Blake forever…

But it didn't…

She still felt so afraid.

"It's okay…" her Goddess whispered, trying to remain strong for her lover. "I will stay with you… you will not die lonely. I will stay with you until the end."

And so she did. She stayed with her until her soul fully faded. Even if the fear never completely left her Heart, having her beloved Goddess by her side made it easier. She could face the Gods with Blake in mind. When she could do that, she could face death as well.

Her soul faded from her body more and more. She started to disappear, slowly but surely. The last thing she could feel as she crossed the line into the realm of the Death was Blake's lips on her own and her Goddess voice…

"You will always be my Hero Yang Xiao Long."

From that moment on, Blake would never choose another Hero again. Even the most devoted to her, could never hope to receive the blessing of being her Warrior.

It is as well told that this is the reason why we associate the Night with dark emotions like sadness and grief, while we connect the Day with joyous emotions and love.

For it is the Night itself that weeps over being separated from her lover, until the Day comes and she is allowed to visit her in the realm of the Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You never guess what made me think this one up. Wanna know? Injustice. That's right, the DC comic where Superman turns evil and forms a regime.
> 
> That might need some explanation. See in DC there is a character called Deadman. He is essentially given a second chance by a goddess to find his own killer. He had remained however in our world and didn't want to move on. Instead he used his powers for good. However in Injustice Deadman is killed by the Spectre and Nightwing than becomes the new Deadman.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know what I am talking about, don't worry its not important for the story. Just know that the scene where Deadman comes back to his goddess kind of put the wheels in motion.
> 
> That and the before mentioned fact that I like God AU's. I can't help it but imagining Gods just is fun for me. I could make up whole Pantheons when im bored and I am fascinated by mythologie.
> 
> So my mind started to form this little AU here. I took Blake as goddess because I could see Yang as being her warrior more than the other way around. I first thought of letting it end with Blake remaining sad and only being reunited with Yang when the apocalypse comes and all of existence dies but I couldn't be so heartless. so now the goddess of the night is visiting the realm of the dead whenever she doesn't need to be… well night.
> 
> Don't ask how it works if technically there is Night everywhere where isn't day. It's a fanfiction and I wanted Blake and Yang to still be together. Besides Blake can clone herself so…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People tend to be slow when realizing something. Love is no different. When Blake realized she was in Love with Yang it was the worst possible moment to say it, but now they are reunited and Blake wants to make sure her partner knows just how much she loves her. But she just... doesnt know how to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be more Humerous with a dash of romance. Its like the summary says. Blake just cant stop the words from coming out of her Mouth.

When it comes to realizing your feelings, some people tend to be slow. It is not something you can actually avoid. It just something that is a part of you, just like anyone else. We don't realize how important something is to us until we have come to the conclusion through experiences.

This could not be truer for one thing specifically. Love.

Blake had experienced this first hand. She had lived through the "Phases of Love" everyone goes through when they meet their soulmate. These Phases are made up of three moments. Three moments, to realize that you hold love for this certain Person:

The Moment you think you know it.

The Moment you know it but you can't say it.

The Moment you know it and you need to say it.

The Moment Blake thought she knew it was hard for her to pinpoint. Was it love at first sight? She had to admit she had followed around Yang until she made eye contact with her in the emerald Forest. Maybe it was the time around the Dance. Yes that sounded like the fitting answer.

Yang was so determent to help Blake enjoy herself, help her with her past and try to look forward. She told her about her own past, just for the sake of helping her. Maybe it was this small gesture of kindness combined with this moment of revelation that started to make her evolve feelings. Maybe it was just the combination of meaningful moments and not one 'Oh Dear God i might be in Love' moment.

The Moment she know it was as well the one she dreaded most. Back during the Fall of Beacon, being forced to watch as Adam cut of Yang's arm, unable to prevent it. All the nightmares and fears she had come true as her partner jumped headfirst in to save her, angrier than Blake had EVER seen her.

Blake just grabbed Yang and ran as best as she could, distracting the spiteful Bull with a Shadow Clone. She than collapsed under the grief and exhaustion. She simply stared at Yang's unconscious figure as they waited for the Paramedics to arrive. It was in that moment that she realized that she loved this Girl. Hell even Adam knew.

And that was exactly why she couldn't say it. He had just promised to destroy everything she loved. Saying it now would be like dooming Yang to her Death. So instead she said the only thing she could and apologized over and over again to her unmoving body.

And then, came the Moment where Blake just needed to say it. Where she just HAD to let her true feelings out.

"I love you."

…

Wow.

…

That was sudden.

Yang's eyes widened, so did Weiss and Ruby's to what Blake just said.

Blake herself was shocked as well. What the hell was she thinking? She sees her after multiple Months of being apart and the first thing she does after the group hug with her Team is a declaration of love? She began to panic in her mind. Of course she was going to tell her this eventually but they JUST MEET for Oum's sake!

" _Okay calm down. You can fix this. Just… stay calm and think rational."_

"I love you."

" _Don't say it again you idiot!"_

"I love you!" she screamed this time.

Well… so much for trying and fix their relationship slowly. This was the kinds of Speed even Ruby would be jealous of.

She may have just done the exact opposite. What would Yang think of her right now?

The Blonde in return just gasped and looked at Blake like she had just grown a second head. "W-what?" she forced out.

Blake's response?

"I-I love you Yang." She just continued to say it, her whole body was shivering. "It's just… I love you! I mean… I LOVE you Yang."

She may have been officially unable to control her voice. Or her body, because she hugged Yang tightly, pretty much jumping onto her. She couldn't contain it anymore. It was like her whole body was trying to get rid of all the times she had wanted to say it.

Yang just stared, still shocked at her 'Partners?' actions. She didn't hug back because of that. Was this actually happening? It was around that time, she realized that pretty much everyone in the room and probably outside was hearing them. Yang had realized that because literally EVERYONE was staring at them. "Uuuuuh… Blake, people are staring."

"I know just… I love you."

Dear Oum Blake wanted to die right now. She wouldn't mind to die right now. Who knows maybe she was already dying and some sudden illness caused her to make irrational actions.

Couldn't just once the ground open and the earth swallow her? This was starting to be just embarrassing. Oh to hell with it. If she already said it…

"I love you Yang!" she said again, breaking the hug but still keeping her hands on Yang's shoulders. Golden met purple as Blake looked her straight into the eyes and continued with her declaration.

"I love you Yang. I love you so much. I am sorry that I love you. I just love you ok? I love everything about you. I love your hair, your character, your soul, you're fighting style, your antics, these stupid Puns, I LOVE you. I love all that and more."

Tears started to stream down her face. She never felt more vulnerable. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to tell her this with pride but the tears just wouldn't stop. Yang could destroy her with a few words right now. A rejection would leave an unrepairable hole in her Heart, but Blake didn't care. She just needed to say this.

"I love you Yang. I love you so much it hurts. I am sorry. I love you and that's why you got hurt. I love you so I left. I love you and…. and…" her voice shook even more as more tears streamed down her face, her head hanging down.

Too say Yang was stunned would have been the equivalent of saying Qrow was only SLIGHTLY drunk. She was absolutely blown away by this. Blake… loved her? She left because of it?

Yang was slowly starting to unveil all of these emotions in her head right now. This girl in front of her was her Partner for so long and then she ran away because she loved her?

She should be angry at her, shouldn't she?

But looking at this crying girl… her anger just kind of… disappeared.

Gently, she cupped Blake's face with her left hand, making Blake look up to her and wiping away one of the tears. Blake was now forced to look Yang in the eyes and was met with purple orbs. Honestly she expected them to be red when she saw her.

The two orbs came closer until… Blake suddenly felt something pressing on her lips. After her initial surprise she realized Yang was kissing her. The Kiss helped push some of her turmoil away and she eventually ended up leaning into the Kiss. In this short moment, her soul was at peace.

The contact left Blake and she soon found herself yearning for it again. Her expression was now a bit dreamy, like she had just woken up. Yang smiled at this and said four live changing words.

"I love you too."

Yes. She loved her. There was a lot they had to work through but for now… it just felt good to have this out of their systems.

Blake was shocked for a Moment. This… was actually happening.

Yang continued however, "We two are going to have a LONG talk later. But… yeah… I love you too Kitten."

Yes, of course they had things to talk about. Blake knew that and she wouldn't run from that. However, right now, she had different priorities.

Before she could however do something an embarrassed Qrow cleared his throat, making all the eyes in the Room focus on him now. In his hand he held a yellow, black arm. "This might be bad timing but… I think you need that."

He then gave Yang the metal prosthetic, who nodded in thanks and put it back on, before turning back to Blake. However…

Blake's body pretty much acted on its own. She picked Yang up in one swift movement and before anyone could even react or question her, she held the Blonde bridal style before turning to all the prying eyes around them.

And again, her Mouth moved on its own.

"Friends, Family, everyone who is here. I know that this was a very chaotic night I mean… REALLY chaotic! And everything just seems crazy. I can completely understand that. I am as well not sure for what actually, you know, Team I play. However what I DO know is that I am currently holding the most amazing girl I ever met in my arms who I have been away from for way to long."

This sudden speech now got REALLY everyone's attention. Ghira and Kali had widened eyes, with Sun just giving an amused smirk. Qrow slowly stepped back from the duo, Jaune, Ren and Nora were just observing the situation just like Oscar/Ozpin. In her arms Yang was blushing a deep red. "Bla-"

"I am not done yet." the Cat interrupted Yang before continuing. Oh no… she had A LOT more to say. A part inside Blake wanted to make it absolutely clear how her emotions with the Dragon were.

"I LOVE this girl. I love everything about her and I am not someone who easily says things like that. I am the kind of person who denies being in love for who knows how long. I have experienced completely WRONG types of love, but this woman has a grip on my heart that I couldn't break if I wanted to." Blake actually laughed a little bit at that last part, "and believe me there… where times over these last Months were I wanted to." She just chuckled a bit. The sheer irony just brought this out in her.

Ruby and Weiss were still in something like a paralysed state, not completely believing what is actually happening before their eyes. Blake was NEVER the kind of person who was THAT open. Blake began to talk more and more, she talked herself in a rush and just spoke from the depth of her soul.

"I thought it would be for the better if I just try my best of keeping her away and that we would both be better off without each other, but I was a simple coward back then and I am not above admitting that. I did a lot of mistakes in my live and i know that was one, but loving Yang is NOT one of them. If anyone is looking for the word that means caring irrationally a lot about someone, beyond all your better judgement for reasons you yourself cannot understand and wanting them to always be happy and to never see them sad no matter how much it pains, humiliates or destroys you than it is love."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and continued with her declaration.

"And when you love someone you don't stop loving them, ever. Not even if you want to because you believe they deserve better. I know there are people who will roll their eyes, call you crazy, believe it's a stupid, horrible thing that can't end well even then, ESPECIALLY than you are not supposed to just… give up and I know that because I tried to give up. I tried to do what I thought to be the RIGHT thing but it wasn't. Because THIS is Love and NOT just some disposable thing that is not worth fighting for."

The crowd of Faunus outside by now has reached the entrance as well and where starring at the spectacle in front of them. Some were moved, some confused and others even began to think about the people they love.

"I don't know when, how or why it happened but it happened and… I don't want to lose this. I will fight the whole goddamn world if I have to. It was…. overwhelming, frustrating and sometimes painful. But I can't stop loving her just like I can't stop breathing. I am inconceivably, hopelessly and unconditionally… in love with her."

The young Ninja finished her speech, releasing a deep breath. It felt so good to speak this all out loudly. She looked down at the Partner who this declaration was assigned to. Yang was absolutely speechless. Her very soul was touched by what Blake just did. She never thought someone… ANYONE would ever say something like this because of her. Here she was questioning if Blake even cared about her for Months, if anyone ever loved her because they all left and now, Blake just explained that she left because she loved her.

The Cat smiled at the Dragon who just didn't know what to say. Tears welled up in Yang's eyes, out of happiness this time. Her hands covered her trembling lips, she never thought to be able to feel like… this. "Blake…" she muttered.

"It's all true." Blake replied.

Yang could swear her Heart was going to burst any moment. The raw emotions she… she just… couldn't describe any of it! Right now… Yang just felt overjoyed.

Blake took another quick moment, this time addressing all those in the Room, who all where a bit touched by what they just got to witness.

"So I will take this girl in my arms into my room and show her how much I love her."

And just like that… the Blush returned with full force.

Yang's head was as red as Ruby's cape and pretty much all kinds of thoughts disappeared from her mind, understanding what her new girlfriend just implied. The really only thing she could pierce together was  _"Since when are you THIS straightforward!?"_

"And I warn you, if ANYONE is interrupting us, Salem will appear like a harmless Cat compared to me."

With that last warning, Blake disappeared in a shadowy blur and stormed out of the School, holding a bright red Yang in her arms.

For a while since she left… no one dared to move or make a sound.

Until Weiss Schnee of all people did one.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This scream made everyone snap out of the confusion/shock they were in. Now all the eyes that were previously on Blake and Yang were now on an absolutely ecstatic Weiss. The former Heiress, despite just having survived a near fatal wound, was overjoyed and smiling brightly.

"YES! FINALLY! F*CKING FINALLY! IT WAS ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

She shouted while glyphs appeared around her, dozens of small Queen Lancers stepping out of them. The white Bee like Grimm happily flew around the Hall, mirroring the White haired girls mood.

"Ähhhh…" was all Qrow was able to bring out as he saw the Schnee's sudden outburst.

This was however not unnoticed by Weiss who promptly explained herself. "Do you have ANY idea how long I waited for this? The whole time we were at Beacon it was 'Will they do it, Will they not' this WHOLE TIME I watched these two dance around each other! They were basically my Saturday sitcom at one point. I have waited… SO LONG and it FINALLY HAPPENED!" she screamed at him, happily giggling to herself.

It was not much later that Ruby joined in, laughing herself. "Yeah… it did take painfully long for them too finally do it didn't it?"

Qrow chose to just not question it and instead smiled to himself, while drinking a bit from his flask.

Jaune just stared at the white Bees flying around and smiled himself. After all the Chaos it WAS pretty good to have some good news. It as well made him remember Pyrrha a little, but this time, he was able to smile at her Memory.

The Knight turned to his other friends and was surprised as seeing Ren out of nowhere, press his lips on Nora's. The red head was unable to react and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. When Ren let her breath, she simply fell into a mad giggle fit before falling unconscious. Ren met his friends gaze and just smiled himself. "I promised myself the moment Blake admits it, I would do it too."

The two shared a laugh at that.

Ghira and Kali meanwhile had just started to perceive the event fully. Looking at each other, Kali ended up smiling as well. "She has that definitely from you."

Ghira, a little bit embarrassed, rubbed the back of his head, but still smiled. "Probably. But I guess I should be happy that Blake has found someone she feels so strongly for." The father Belladonna than remembered something. "Maybe I should apologize to-"

Sun just raised a Hand to stop the Cat Faunus. He simply laughed a bit. "It's fine really. Now if you excuse me though…. I have a Chameleon to comfort." Ghira than simply watched as Sun walked over into a corner of the Hall, were Ilia sat, dark rainclouds almost visible above her. The girl just realized she may have actually had a chance with Blake in the past and then as well realized that this chance basically went down the drain. Sun sat down next to her and put a Hand on her shoulder and hugging her a little with his tail.

Outside, the forces of Menagerie were actually moved as well by the declaration of Blake and some even went to their significant other when they were present, telling them how much they love them.

Oscar could only watch as everything happened. Snapping out of his shock, he simply could ask one thing to the man in his head. "Hey… did you know about them?"

Ozpin's reply was simple.  _"EVERYONE… knew about them. Ruby and Weiss sometimes filmed their conversations and combined with the security camera footage around Beacon we made a movie night out of it."_

"What the-… Are you serious?"

_"I am. You should have seen Glynda's reaction when Yang asked Blake to Dance on the Party. She wore that smile for days."_

Oscar had… very mixed emotions about that. In the end however, he ended up just joining the others and laughed as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" groaned Blake into the Pillow.

She had just entered the House the Forces of Menagerie made their temporarily base and stepped into her own Room. Blake had dropped Yang on the bed and then proceeded to groan into the Pillow, because it was now that she had completely realized her actions in front of everyone. To say she was embarrassed was a big understatement. "Did I really say all that?"

Yang couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yes you did."

Blake just continued to groan. "Do you think I will ever be able to show them my face again?"

"I am sure you will." was Yang's reply. She sounded very happy currently, at least something good that Blake could see in that situation. The Faunus girl felt her worries however lessen, upon feeling a hand rub her Cat ears. Not caring about repressing herself anymore (a side effect of having herself embarrassed in front of almost everyone she knew) she contently purred at the Touch. Another hand, this time out of Metal, than grabbed her head and made her look into the purple eyes of her girlfriend again. God, how she missed these eyes.

Yang leaned down and caught Blake in a kiss. It may have been for just a couple of second but for Blake it may just have as well been hours. When the two parted again, Blake still could see the obvious smile in Yang's face. "You look happy."

The Dragon chuckled at that. "Guess why?" she leaned back down again, now hovering over Blake. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone ever did for me."

"It's just how I fell." was Blake's reply. Yes, that was all what Blake felt. Honestly as embarrassed as she was… she would say it again. She would say it a thousand times over.

Yang laughed again. Despite everything that happened, she actually was able to laugh. "We two are still going to have a long talk tomorrow."

"I know. Don't worry. I won't run from that or ever." Blake replied, putting her Hands on the Blondes waist.

And that was enough talk for the both of them that Night. Instead, Blake pressed her lips onto the ones of her new girlfriend, who happily kissed back.

Tomorrow would without a doubt be an... hectic day but tonight, they just enjoyed the embrace of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one because this is something that canon Yang REALLY deserves to hear. She has been through so much and been left so many times, hearing someone declare their love like that is something Yang just deserves and I am happy to deliver!
> 
> And Yes i am well aware that some characters are a Bit... well OOC aka. Fangirl Weiss but i just felt like making something more funny after the last one.


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a Fight between Blake and Yang, the relationship between them is put to the test. While trying to apologize for what happened, Blake ends up finding out something from her Blonde girlfriend. Something that would explain why they havent kissed yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt (much like Day 6 actually). Also... the bees have a fight. 
> 
> What? Not every relationship is smooth. if you want to know the details read the story or see the notes at the end.

A certain Sunday morning in Beacon Academy, Yang stepped out of the Team RWBY dorm room holding her books in hand, entering a deserted hallway. She sighed at that, knowing full well she was the reason it was so empty.

Yang and Blake had started dating around three weeks ago. While their relationship was sweet most of the time, it was still rough around the edges and they both didn't have yet build the maturity or experience of other couples. That would come with time, but the missing experience still caused problems in the present day.

Yang and Blake had a fight. Not just any fight. It was arguably the ugliest one they ever had, the worst Yang ever had in her whole life to be honest. Of course they were different and it sometimes leads to disagreements, but it had never escalated so much that they started to scream each other down. She didn't even know what they had fought about. Ruby and Weiss had escaped to the JNPR dorm room, where their Team had barricaded themselves inside, Jaune and Pyrrha holding their Shields in front of the others, just in case.

A part of the Blonde brawler actually felt grateful that the hallway was so empty. She was not in the mood to be seen like this. Her hair was unkempt and her Cheeks were still red from all the Tears. One soul however did see her in the Hallway.

"Miss Xiao Long."

Yang turned to look at the elderly woman calling her name. It was no other than Glynda Goodwitch, teacher of the academy. She had a sympathetic look in her eyes and an expression that showed worry for her student. Said student sighed and greeted her back. "Good Morning Miss Goodwitch."

The Witch stepped towards Yang until she was standing right before her. She did not waste time and came right to the point of her arrival. "I… couldn't help but overhear that you had an argument with your Partner last night."

Yeah, no joke. The people in Mistral probably overheard their fight.

"I just want to ask if you are okay, is there something you may need to talk about?" The woman's offer was appreciated by Yang, really it was. While she didn't show it as much, Yang held respect for the Teacher in front of her. Under her hard shell she was really kind and helpful towards her students. Still, Yang didn't feel like talking right now. "No, nothing at all."

Glynda raised an eyebrow but decided to not pry any longer. She knew that sometimes there could be problems in a relationship. It was things like this that would help to strengthen them in the future.

"I see." She said with a sigh, "Still you two can come to me any time when there is a problem, understood?" "Understood."

Glynda than nodded at her student and left again. She really hoped that Yang and Blake would be able to figure this out. She did not want to see the disbandment of another team like STRQ.

Yang continued to walk towards her destination. The library of Beacon. While it was a Sunday, she didn't really feel like going out today. That aside, there was a project she needed to finish for Ports class. She had hoped that making it now would help her mind to forget about yesterday.

The Dragon went into the library, to her surprise and relieve it was empty. It seemed that most people decided to start their day early. Either that or they all just decided to sleep the day away. Not that Yang could blame them. She would probably do the same but sleep came to her very slowly last night and she couldnt force herself to go to sleep once awake. That and if she didnt had any distraction she would only further think about the Chaos from yesterday. Usually she would have finished her work a long time by now but for once she didnt, deciding that she would put the finishing touches a later time. In hindsight that decision was a blessing all things considered.

Finding a table away from the Hallway she sat down on it, preparing to start. Just before she could actually concentrate though, she felt a pair of arms suddenly hug her from behind. Yang was still in a bad mood and was about to lash around and give the new arrival hell. She stopped however, when she felt a pair of Cat ears on her back and a low purr resonated in her ear. A soft kiss only further helped clear the identity of the girl behind her.

"Hey Blake."

"Hey…" answered her girlfriend.

For a while none of them really knew what to do. Than the blonde could hear her girlfriend say something.

"I-I am sorry." Yang perked up at that. Did Blake just… apologize? Oh right… yesterday.

"I-Its fi-" "No it is not." the Dragon was soon interrupted by her partner. The tense atmosphere still ruled over the library.

"What happened… it was wrong. It was an accident but still wrong. I-" She hesitated to say the next words. Leaning closer into the Blonde she eventually swallowed her pride and forced the Words out.

"I- I made you think I would hurt you."

Yang too, had grown silent.

Yes… last night. They had argued and fought about all kinds of things. Some pretty bad words have been spoken, but that one time was the absolute peak of the Night. Blake hadn't even meant to do that. She just was frustrated, so she raised her right hand to pull her Hair, a habit she had grown to evolve at young age. Yang however… had flinched.

For this short moment, Yang genuinely believed Blake would attack her.

Everything kind of stopped at that moment, the two of them just staring at each other, not sure how to act. Blake eventually did what she could do best and ran from the scene, taking to sleep in the library (which is how she suddenly appeared here), ashamed of looking her partner in the eye. Yang just stayed in the dorm room, going to sleep, overwhelmed by all of this.

Now that the adrenaline was gone however, Yang too was ashamed. She knew the girl would never hurt her.

"I am sorry," Blake continued, "I… don't want that you are afraid of me."

Blake still felt horrible about it. The last thing she wanted was to become someone like that, who would use fear and violence on the person they loved. After yesterday, Blake was absolutely disgusted with herself.

"It's fine really." Yang tried to calm her," I am not afraid of you Blake. I am just…"

"Just what?"

"Nervous." This was an answer Blake didn't expect. Yang, Yang Xiao Long, the girl who easily destroys Ursa's with a single punch and was known as one of the most outgoing and kindest people in the whole Kingdom was nervous? This just sounded bizarre to Blake.

The silence had grown stronger between the two so Blake eventually pressed on. "Why are you nervous?"

Yang really thought about how to answer the question best. "Well… I have a habit of screwing things up. In the past I had some boyfriends and girlfriends but…"

She hesitated again. The silence was pulling on Blake's nerves. She released Yang from her grip and sat down on the chair next to her. Yang eventually turned to face her now sitting form. To her surprise, Blake looked just as bad as she.

The silence just stayed and showed no sign of fading. Yang hesitated to continue and it was driving Blake crazy. However… that was when a thought crawled its way into Blake's mind. Within the fraction of a second, rage filled her. "Yang… were you ever abused by some-"

"NO!" Yang interrupted the furious Faunus. "No one ever abused me."

Just like that, the rage faded away, being replaced with relief. The thought of someone hurting Yang like that was outrageous for Blake. She had the desire to repeatedly stab Gambol Shroud into whoever abused Yang but with this new revelation, the hatred towards this unknown, or better non-existent enemy disappeared. Even though only because there never was one.

However, Blake still didn't know what to say, so Yang sighed and decided to take over. "When I was 15 I found out for the first time that I might be into Girls as well."

Blake was now very interested as well as worried as to where this story would go. "And how?"

Yang chuckled a little at that. "Because I had a crush on that girl in my class. We were pretty good friends and… I began to think of her as more. I don't know when but… one day it just happened. So i decided to act on it. When I visited her at home… I kissed her."

Blake didn't like the tone Yang was using. She sounded more depressed. But she decided to not interrupt.

"Well… her response to kissing me was to basically freak out and slap me in the face." Yang spoke, certain bitterness in her voice. "The next day she even decided to tell around school that I was a 'stupid lesbian' that I was 'wrong'."

And there was the rage again. Blake growled beneath her breath. "What's her name?"

"Hey easy there Blake, I took care of it." Yang calmed the Faunus before her mood could darken even more. "I decided to not just take these insults. I kicked her ass on that very day she started to mumble all these insults behind my back. No one dared to act like a Homophobe around me. But… we never went back to being friends ever again."

That… helped Blake… a little. She still felt like clawing those girls eyes out. However, she than was interrupted by a Memory. Yang needed a LONG time to confess her feelings to her. They stood on the Rooftop for what felt like Hours. Yang must have been worried that she would react the same way. "Did you…?"

As if she read her mind, Yang awkwardly nodded. "I guess I am just worried that…"

"I just freak out and leave you?" Blake finished Yang's sentence.

Another nod.

This… made Blake just feel awful. Last night must have resurfaced these memories, only making Yang fear it happen more. She always wondered why they haven't kissed yet.

There was just… nothing for a moment. None of the girls dared to make a sound or move. Yang just ended up closing her eyes, cursing in her mind. "Can I kiss you?"

"Huh?" That now caught Yang's attention. Did Blake just actually offer that?

"I mean…" the Cat tried to reason, "If this all happened because one kiss went wrong what if… another kiss can fix it? And… we haven't actually kissed so far so…"

It was a stupid reasoning but it made sense for Blake. She didn't want to leave the Blonde. Not on her live. So if a kiss could help her, why not?

Yang thought about the offer but looking how Blake acted, how she actually seemed worried. She ended up nodding.

Blake leaned forward, so did Yang. The two of them just… remained in this position. Neither of them really dared to make a move. But then, in a gesture of trust, Blake closed her eyes. It was now on Yang to do the first step. Seeing this, the blonde ended up finally overcoming her doubts and pressed her lips onto Blake's.

!?

Wow… this felt… really good.

Yang couldn't really believe it, but this right now… felt absolutely amazing. Blake was so soft and warm. She had good kisses in her life already but they couldn't even compare to the one she had now.

Purple met Gold as Blakes eyes actually shoot wide open upon the contact. The two partners looked at each other, before Blake closed them again, leaning into the Kiss. Yang wasn't the only one who was loving this moment. Blake never thought a simple thing like Kissing felt so good. This was… indescribable.

They both just leaned into each other, Yang wrapping her hands around Blake's waist and Blake her arms around Yang's neck. Blake pushed all of her love into the Kiss, hoping to show Yang that she wasn't wrong. Neither of this felt wrong in the slightest.

When the two of them pulled back it was only because the need for air had gotten to strong. Out of breath, their foreheads touched. "Wow." muttered Blake. "Yeah" the reply from Yang.

Maybe they should have said something, but there wasn't really a need to. They had showed already the other what they felt with this one action.

Ultimately however, the magic of the moment had to end and Blake decided to still address a certain event. Somewhat sheepishly "So… we are okay about last night?"

Yang just gave a heartfelt laugh and leaned in for another Kiss, which Blake promptly returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was:
> 
> "Could you please write a story were Blake and Yang have a Fight and Blake tries to make up to it?"
> 
> I don't think that we see many stories were the bees actually have a fight so I decided why not. I aswell thought of making a little turn around. I thought it would be interesting to see Blake in the position of the 'aggressor' because of her history with Adam. Having her suddenly be the 'toxic' component in a relationship, even if it was an misunderstanding. You understand what I mean?
> 
> Honestly this days theme was really difficult for me. I just… didn't really know what to do with it so the prompt came at a good time. I thought about doing something with them kissing on the way to Atlas but that just didn't appeal to me.
> 
> I know I should have probably done something with after V 5 but I was just out of ideas so have some 'before everything went downhill' Bumblebee.


	8. Bonus (Spiteful Bull and the Bees child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has managed to break out of Prison and decided to fulfill a promise he made Blake many years ago. Starting with her and Yangs daughter. Thankfully... Sonea is a lot like her mothers and wont go down so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make something of a continuation from Day 3 Domestic. This takes place a couple of years after the birth of Blake and Yangs child
> 
> A bit of a mixture between drama, angst and humor. I swear it gets funny at the end... well at least for everyone who hates Adam.
> 
> ...
> 
> Yeah i hate that piece of bullshit.
> 
> Oh and a few DBZA references ahead as well. :) I love that series.

One day.

They just wanted ONE DAY without having to deal with this. But no… of course that could not be arranged. Of COURSE they had to deal with psychos and criminals eve on their anniversary.

Enraged Yang punched another one of the Faunus in the face. This time, making him fly through the window of the restaurant. The same restaurant she and Blake had wanted to go to in order to celebrate their anniversary. The other customers and the waiters and waitresses had all taken cover behind Tables, chairs and everything else they could find as the fight went on.

The Red Claw had decided that today was the perfect day to attack the High Leader of the White Fang and her wife. But the two huntresses were VERY determent to prove that they couldn't have been more wrong.

A lone Fox Faunus, tried to sneak up to Yang and hit her with a Machete. The Dragon was currently busy having to deal with a Turtle Faunus so she was unable to react. Before he could even act though, a blade was thrown at the Machete in his hand making it fall out of his grasp. Not much later he was dropkicked into the Wall behind him, by a very pissed Blake.

The Fox groaned in pain as he was trying to stand up. Without luck, because just as he gathered his senses, a Blade was shoved mere inches away from his face. Above him stood Blake, anger in her eyes. "I suggest you don't move."

A now very scared Fox obeyed the warning. He could still hear however, how the shell of his turtle companion cracked though. Yang had just finished with the last of the Faunus and now walked back to her wife. "Can't we have one night without any psychos trying to start something?"

"Apparently not." replied Blake, anger hearable in her voice. The Red Claw had become much more brave ever since they somehow succeeded in freeing Adam. There was no doubt in either of their minds, that the Bull must have been trying to regain his power. This was the third attack in Menagerie, the only place they still had. Every other kingdom already had succeeded in driving them out but in a City full with Faunus it was difficult to take down a Terror group like them.

Thankfully, this was right now the perfect moment for a interrogation.

Yang grabbed the Fox by his collar and slammed him full force into the Wall behind him, several cracks appeared where his head hit it. Without any further delay, Yang started. "Alright listen. We both know that you attacked on Adams command so I make you an offer, tell us where he is and what his next moves are and we let you go to prison and still keep your teeth."

"I-I don't know what you-"

A punch of Yang promptly shut him up. He winced because of the pain, blood running down his Nose. Gambol Shroud blade was pressed to his neck, making his eyes widen in fear. "Don't play dumb with us! You know where Adam is! You and your friends already ruined our night, the least you can do to make up for it is to tell us where he is!" she spat with venom that could belong to the snake Faunus, that currently lay unconscious behind her.

Realizing in just what kind of hopeless situation he was, the Fox gave in to the two girls. However thinking about it, he couldn't help but smile while answering. "He is currently taking care of some urgent business."

Despite his 'brave' display he couldn't help but flinch as Yang put her gauntlet to his temple, ready to shoot any moment. "What KIND of business!"

"We don't really know." Yang shoot the wall next to him, leaving alarge hole, that made the Red Claw member yelp in fear again. "I am serious none of us know! He just told us to attack this restaurant as a distraction!" he yelled in panic.

"Oh come on!" shouted Yang back. The Dragon about had it with this game. "There has been more to it. He has got to tell you SOMETHING!"

Both Blake and Yang were tired of this interrogation already. Blake considered trying to question one of the others until the Fox had started to speak again. "There was nothing I swear! Just that he was going to hold on to a promise or something!" he finally said, not wanting to suffer the two woman's wrath anymore.

That was something neither of them could really do something with though. A promise? What could Ad-…

…

Oh no.

Blake and Yang simultaneously widened their eyes, as the harsh realization sunk in and their minds proceeded this horrific information. Adam promised to destroy everything Blake loved and if he was still in Menagerie and not here attacking her and Yang that means…

Yang's eyes turned into a bright, burning red, outraged at what she just heard. Throwing the Fox out of the Window, were he then finally collapsed, the couple hurried back home. They ran as fast as they possibly could, as if running away from a Devil, or in this case, hurrying to catch one. Blake took out her scroll, panic was numbing her heart. Yang was the same, only difference being that she was calling the Police. Blake meanwhile hastily dialled the number of her parents. They had promised to look after Sonea while they were out on their date. She could hear Yang trying to reason, that Adam would have to sneak past a dozen guards and than knock out Ghira and Kali to even get near their daughter. She honestly wanted to believe that. It was partially reassuring while being forced to listen to the ring of the scroll. Only for it all to go away as not her Father answered it.

"It has been a while my darling"

Blake stopped internally, no… that couldn't be….

"ADAM!" she screamed into the scroll, a mixture of rage and fear filled her. A chuckle came as a reply, "So you haven't forgotten about me. Or what I promised you?" Her breathing quickened, her knuckles turned white as they clutched the scroll tighter, imagining to strangle this… vile BEAST!

Yang ripped the scroll out of her Hand. Pure hatred was emitted out of her body. Yang couldn't remember EVER being so ANGRY. The last time she was it may have been back when Blake was being threatened by the Bull during the Fall of Beacon.

"ADAM SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO SONEA I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES! YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL  **KILL**  YOU! IF YOU DO SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER  **EVEN THE GRIMM WOULD BE DISGUSTED BY WHAT I DO TO YOU**!"

"But you would have to be here to stop me wouldn't you?" a horror like response. She could basically SEE Adams sick smirk through the scroll. "And it just so happened that you aren't. And with Ghira and Kali out of the way, there really isn't anyone left to stop me from taking her isn't there?"

Blake grabbed the scroll again. An animal, predator like fury filled her. She shouted at the top of her lungs,

"ADAM YOU BETTER PRAY THAT THE POLICE ARRIVE BEFORE WE DO! TO SAVE  **YOU,**  FROM  **US**!"

Carelessly she threw the Scroll away, focusing all her energy on making her legs move. The two of them ran faster than ever before, trying to push away the dark thoughts about what Adam could be doing to Sonea this very second.

Meanwhile, at the very place they were hurrying to, a bruised and battered Adam Taurus was standing over the unconscious body of Ghira and Kali Belladonna. Taking the two elder Belladonnas out was more of a challenge than he expected and dealing with the Guards was not easy either. But despite his bruises, he smiled. He would enjoy what followed next. It was all Blake's fault. She chose to deny him and now she had to pay. He went into the House, limping on one leg. His Aura was drained and he was at his wits end but he only had one child to deal with. A child that shouldn't even exist. He would easily take care of it.

And so Adam Taurus smiled, a blood red Blade in hand as he stepped towards what Blake and Yang loved most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ADAM!"

"I KILL YOU!"

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

…

…

…

That… was not what the Pair was expecting.

They had imagined every possible scenario when they had heard of Adam trying to take away the one thing they love most. Horrible scenarios, disturbing Images in their head that never stopped becoming more and more Soul crushing and nerve wrecking.

But they did never thought they would ever get to see… THAT.

Adam was currently tied up by a Skipping rope. His mask was shattered into little pieces, revealing eyes filled with Tears. He had a lot of bruises covering his whole boy and his clothes where pretty torn too. One of his Horns was actually ripped out, lying in a corner of the Room. His right arm and both legs looked unnaturally broken and even a bit of bone stuck out of his right arm. Wilt and Blush were broken beyond repair and its pieces covered the floor of the Children room.

And what stood out the most was a girl with long blond hair as well as fitting cat ears and yellow eyes, Sonea Belladonna Xiao-Long, their daughter, currently having Adam over her lap and slapping him like he was nothing more than a little brat.

"NO MERCY!" she screamed at the Bull Faunus, anger visible in her face. "You are this monster who hurt my Mom's! No one hurts my Mom's!" she than continued to slap Adams butt, forcing another couple of pained screams out of him.

Blake and Yang just stood there, honestly not knowing how to act. They entered this Room prepared to fight like they never did before in their live. They were prepared to kill God and Devil to ensure their Daughter was save. And then she just…, beats the one man who tormented them for so long like an unruly child.

If there would have been any Philosophers or something similar nearby, they may have commented on the fact that the combination of their love just literally beat down the one thing that always stood in its way and always tried to poison it and destroy it. An ironic Metaphor on how true love can surpass all odds and even punish those who harmed it.

But neither of them where Philosophers…

And they both didn't really have the mental ability to think complex thoughts right now.

They just kind of… stared at the scene in front of them. Their brains not quite able to handle this kind of information.

Yang was the first to snap out of it, partly. "Sonea!" she called out. It was the one thing she was able to do in this moment.

Sonea looked up at having her name called. Smiling, the 12 year old girl, ran towards them, immediately hugged by the two when she reached them. While they didn't really understood the whole situation still, their maternal instincts immediately kicked in. Blake and Yang pressed Sonea to them, glad to see she was alive and well.

The family of three enjoyed their little moment, with a groaning Bull making for a… strangely fitting background music.

The three eventually parted again but still remained very close to one another. Blake and Yang both kneeled next to Sonea, Yang checking her for any wounds, thankfully founding none, while Blake began to question.

"Sweetie, what happened here?"

Sonea quickly replied. "Well I heard some commotion so I went out looking and out of the window I saw how Grandpa and Grandma were knocked out by this Bull guy." She said pointing back to Adam. While their little talk was going on he was trying his best to crawl away from the trio. He had a strange similarity with a worm. "After that I know I had to do something, especially after I heard how he was to take me away. So I hide and used what you two have teached me on him. The whole laying traps and fighting techniques stuff."

Blake and Yang were both stunned by this revelation. They looked at each other… than at Sonea… they then smiled and hugged her again, all the fear they had being replaced by sheer relieve and joy.

"We are so glad to see you're okay Kitten." Yang said, with tears in her eyes, her partner doing the same thing. It felt like a gigantic rock had been rolling of their Heart.

Adam meanwhile was finished with his crawl. He had managed to reach the broken part of his sword and began cutting the rope with it.

" _Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. I need to get out of this!"_  he thought a little bit panicking, but some rage still inside him. He couldn't accept that this… BRAT had beaten him. He had just defeated Ghira and Kali as well as many Guards so of course he was at the end of his strength, but still that was a low he never thought possible.

His rage sparked at this. No. He would NOT go out of this as a loser! He would NOT lose another time! He would have his revenge! He would kill Yang! He would kill Sonea! He would take Blake! HE WOULD NOT FAIL!

After having finally cut through the rope, Adam threw what remained of Wilt straight at the trio. He didn't even care who he was going to hit, as long as he get to see at least one of them drop!

Then he saw how they all three react simultaneously, Yang grabbing the Blade mid-flight with her Metal Arm.

And breaking it in half without effort.

And as he saw all three of them glaring at him with so much sheer HATRED, Adam realized one thing.

He f*cked up.

What followed was Yang punching Adam right in his face and Blake kicking Adam into the Wall where he collapsed and fell to the ground. As he lay there groaning in pain, Blake had quickly reacted and tied him up once again, this time with Gambol Shrouds Ribbon. Considering how durable that was, he would not be getting out any time soon.

Sonea found herself quite enjoying the situation. She walked over to Adam and asked him a question while positioning her leg over Adams left arm.

"Say, who has two broken arms and is a total bitch?" Adam glared daggers at the Child taunting him. He tried his best to wiggle his way out and just slap her or something but was unable to do so. So he instead just continued to glare at her.

"You stupid brat. You only broke one of my-"

**CRACK**

"UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"This guy…"

His sentence was interrupted by the sound of his left Arm breaking under the Faunus child's heel and a pained, shrill squeal was escaping his Mouth.

Blake patted her daughter on the Head. "I am so proud of you." The girl was smiling at that, without a care in the World. Yang too was joining in and planted a kiss on her Cat ears.

It was now that Adam became aware of the severity of his situation. He was alone, without reinforcements, tied up right in front of the ex-girlfriend he tried to control, her wife who he had cut of the arm from (and who had now a VERY hard Metal Arm in exchange) and a Child that could only be the spawn of the Devil. Suddenly his anger shifted and fear filled him.

" _This is not good for me."_

"Sonea! Are you… Äh… what?"

Four heads now turned to the new Voice in the Room. Standing there were Ghira and Kali Belladonna having woken up aka. the parents of the girl he abused aka. the grandparents to the daughter he tried to kidnap aka. the Parents in law of the girl he taken the Arm of. They both didn't look in the best condition given their ripped clothing and small wounds here and there. Nothing severe however.

" _This is ALSO not good for me!"_

"Mom! Dad!" Blake sprinted to her parents, stepping on Adam in the process. The confused Faunus couple was as surprised as they themselves had been when they entered the Room. So Kali just couldn't resist and ask, "I… I am sorry but, what is actually going on here?"

"Our Daughter is a BADASS that's what is going on here!" Yang shouted picking a giggling Sonea up.

The atmosphere was one of pure joy for a few precious seconds.

But it soon turned a LOT darker once Yang's eyes changed red, her daughter mirroring her actions with Golden irises being replaced by red as well.

Looking at her parents in law and Wife, she spoke. "But why talk about what happened when we could talk about what is going to happen?"

She had said with the tongue of the Devil. Evil grins were filling the room, all pointed towards the helpless Bull Faunus. And as he lay here, fully realizing how helpless he was, like an injured gazelle was helpless against a pack of hungry Lions, he whimpered terrified how what this psychotic family was going to do to him.

"Is it too late for some kind of Redemption arc?" he asked, with some distant hope.

Even though Adam would deny it till his very last breath, seeing them all nod, cracking their fists and wearing these sinister grins…

He wet himself.

The next day Yang uploaded a Video on the Internet with the title: "My Daughter beats up a Terrorist." Showing the abuse of Adam Taurus, before the Police of Menagerie had arrived, ending his suffering and arresting him.

This would as well mark the beginning of the end of the Red Claw movement, with their Martyr being reduced to nothing but a bawling mess, by the hands of Humans, Faunus and the child of a Human and a Faunus.

When Adam was imprisoned into the Atlas High security prison again, he demanded to be brought into the farthest, most distant cell possible. Anything just so he would never encounter this Demon of a child and her crazy parents and grandparents ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be better towards the end.
> 
> I had a lot of troubles coming up with a title for this one. I considered Like Mother like daughter, Mothers teachings and at one point I just decided to give up and went with 'Spiteful Bull and the Bees child'
> 
> For anyone who is curious. Sonea actually means the golden or the Sun. I thought it to be a good name for her and fitting with the colour theme.
> 
> And yes… I hate Adam if you noticed. Like.... i LOATHE this guy. I have the "I would kill him with my bare hands with an honest to god smile on my face" kind of hatred against him.
> 
> Seriously WHY do people still EXCUSE HIM! Ugggh.
> 
> Adam Stans who romaticize him, want him to have a redemption arc and excuse him get blocked and deleted instantly by the way. I have NO PATIENCE of dealing with these people anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> Well those were my entries for the Bumblebee week. I hope you enjoyed! This wont be the last time i do something with these two BTW ;)
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here we have it… a more Bumblebee version of the ending.
> 
> I couldn't really get this scenario out of my head but I didn't feel like writing it down in the original so here we have instead an AU from an AU.
> 
> Oh and Yes that was Raven talking to Blake. I like to believe that some part of the previous fall maiden still stick around until the new maiden first uses her powers. In that case, Raven wanted to guarantee Blake would look after Yang.
> 
> BTW: did you know that in Russia the birch is a symbol for spring and for young woman? I was surprised too.


End file.
